Nine Months
by Sandylee007
Summary: Tala dies in an accident, leaving Kai shattered – and pregnant. Will someone be able to help him cope? YAOI KaRe COMPLETED!
1. October

A/N: Having read some amazing fics involving Kai being pregnant, I decided to try and make one myself. 

As the title probably hints you, there'll be nine chapters, plus an epilogue if you want one. (Of course, that assuming you want me to continue this story at all.)

Before beginning, some **important background information**: As I haven't seen season three from the series (hasn't been aired around here – snif), I can't exactly bring the characters on it along. So the people will be those from the first two seasons (naturally…). This starts about five-eight years from where season two ended. And note this, Voltaire and Boris are dead (or so it seems…).

Okay, so here it begins. Hope you like.

* * *

**October **

Kai gave soft, contented sigh as he felt the protective pair of arms wrapping around him. " We really should wake up, you know?" a soft voice murmured into his ear.

Kai replied with a small groan.

" The orphanage will get a new resident today", the same voice kept telling him. Without noticing it, he started to purr when a hand gently stroke his silken locks. " Besides, _Dr. Ivanov_, you'll be late from work."

Many things had changed since the day Voltaire and Boris had died. Finally free from the two monsters' hands, Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian had opened an orphanage for all kids who'd been through what they had. Thanks to the Hiwatari-fortune Kai now had full access to, the four never had to worry about financial issues. Kai himself had became a doctor – after all, he couldn't be just a professional beyblader forever. And after he and Tala's wedding, he'd taken the redhead's surname. As long as he'd have a choice over the matter, he'd never use name Hiwatari again.

The other former Bladebreakers had also found new directions to their lives. Just like Kai, Ray had also became a doctor. Actually, they even worked in the same hospital. And – just like pretty much everyone had expected – the Chinese had ended up dating Mariah, who was now a world-noted, famous writer. Now, everyone was holding their breaths, waiting when Ray would finally pop the question. And it also wasn't a surprise to anyone that Tyson had wound up marrying Hilary. They even had a child, soon three-years-old son Theo. The bearer of Dragoon now traveled around the world as a beyblade-instructor, Hilary owned a restaurant. To everybody's surprise – perhaps even shock – Max had actually became a rather wealthy businessman, one of world's richest people. He hardly had time to meet his former team-mates, but they'd heard rumors someone had captured his heart… And after long hesitation, Kenny had also found his happiness – with Emily. The two held a rather exciting wedding with Emily going into labor in the middle of the ceremony; baby Hannah was now eight months old. Kenny now taught computer-technology in university, Emily was a scientist in the field of molecular-biology.

Kai drifted off the memory-lane as he noticed that Tala was getting off the bed, pulling on his clothes. He pouted slightly. " I wish we could just stay in bed forever", he sighed.

Tala gave a laughter. " So do I, baby. But I've gotta go or Bryan, Spencer and Ian will kill me."

Kai took a look at the alarm-clock. " So should I", he admitted rather reluctantly.

After thinking about it for a while, Tala suddenly walked up to the bed and gave him a long, passionate kiss, leaving his forehead resting against his. " I was thinking… We've both been kinda busy lately… Perhaps some relaxation would do us good."

Kai arched an eyebrow. " What are you suggesting?"

Tala gave a sly smirk. " Some candles, chocolate, a bottle of wine… Tonight, just you and me."

Kai smirked as well. " Sounds like heaven to me", he murmured, then kissed Tala's lips hungrily, demandingly. " 'Love you." He was actually surprised by those words; never before had he dared to say them to anyone else. Yet another barrier Tala had shuttered.

Seeming to read his mind, Tala smiled softly, gently stroking his cheek with one hand. " 'Love you too, baby." After one more kiss, Tala started to walk out the door. " See you tonight."

Kai found himself smiling. " See you."

Little did he know that as Tala disappeared from the doorway, it was the last time he saw his husband alive.

* * *

Stepping into the doctors' break-room, Kai took a look at his watch and gratefully noticed that his shift would end in half an hour. Only that much, and he'd get home to Tala…

" Someone seems happy", a familiar, slightly amused voice of his colleague's – Eric Hardy's noted.

Still smirking like a madman, he looked at the blonde-haired man. " Guilty as charged, I suppose."

Sly look appeared into Eric's gray eyes. " Planning on something particular?"

Not even intending to reply, still smiling Kai looked away, rosy hue appearing to his usually pale cheeks.

Eric just opened his mouth to pry some more, when the door of the room was suddenly thrown open. Turning their heads in slight frighten, they both frowned when seeing visibly shivering Ray stood by the doorway. The neko-jin's amber eyes were widened, filled with shock and grief as they looked at Kai.

Suddenly feeling his mouth go very dry and his blood run cold, Kai gave a loud gulp. " Ray… What's wrong?" he almost whispered.

Ray's eyes turned even more sad, the young man seemed to be on the verge of tears. " There's… there's been a car-accident", the neko-jin told him, so quietly that he could barely hear. There was a short pause. " Tala was brought here ten minutes ago."

Kai could hardly breathe, he felt violent trembling take over his body. " Oh my God…", was all he could muster at first. Blinking furiously to clear his screaming thoughts, he stared at the heels of his shoes, then back at Ray again. " Is… is he going to be okay?"

Ray sniffed, a single tear rolling to his cheek. Then shook his head.

* * *

Rain was falling heavily the day Kai watched Tala's white coffin slowly disappearing into a six-foot-hole. He was trembling so hard that he could barely stand, didn't even notice the rivers of tears running down his cheeks. His hand squeezed the flawless white rose he was carrying so hard that the thorns pierced skin, making deep bleeding wounds, but the pain wouldn't register to him.

All that made sense to him were Tala's distant, vague words echoing in his ears.

" _You are the most precious person to me in this world."_

Tears kept rolling down his drastically paling cheeks, mixing with rain-water.

" _I love you, Kai."_

Everyone dropped their roses to the coffin. Kai followed them numbly, not really knowing what he was doing.

" _I'll always be there for you, watching over you."_

First shovel-full of dirt rustled as it hit the wooden surface of the coffin.

_" And no matter what happens, wherever destiny leads us…"_

The priest begun to speak his hollow words.

" … _I'll never leave you."_

The ceremony ended and people begun to leave, but Kai – who was staring at the fresh grave with pain- and grief-filled eyes – didn't even notice this. Completely without warning, his knees suddenly buckled and he begun to fall towards the ground. World started to go completely black around him.

Seeing his friend fall, Ray – who'd been standing right behind Kai – swiftly moved forward, and skillfully caught Kai before the Russian managed to hit the muddy ground. His heart made a strange leap when Kai's warm, light body landed against his, but he chose to ignore it, too concerned over his friend's wellbeing. He kneeled to the ground with Kai in his tight, tender hold. " Kai?" he called out in worry-lazed tone, holding the shivering Russian tightly to his chest. The other didn't respond. " Kai, can you hear me?"

Through the loud sounds of rain, he could hear a sob. " He left…", came a whisper so quiet that it almost disappeared to the wind. Kai's shivering seemed to become even more violent. " He said he wouldn't…"

Blinking away almost spilling tears, Ray turned Kai so that they were eye to eye. Stab of pain pierced his heart as he met a pair of dull, pained burgundy eyes, that had used to held an undying flame. " Can you walk?" he managed to ask, although talking was almost impossible.

Kai's head fell, bangs shadowed his eyes. Another sob came. " Tala…"

Ray was almost startled by the huge flash of something dark and sinister the name brought into him.

_What the hell is going on with me!_ He quickly shook the thought away. _I can think about that later. Now, I have other things to worry about…_

It was obvious that Kai wouldn't be able to get up, let alone walk. Therefore Ray carefully placed his other arm behind Kai's back, the other under the Russian's legs, then got up with the young man cradled protectively into his arms. He inwardly flinched when realizing just how light Kai was; had the Russian eaten a thing since Tala's death?

Swallowing away threatening tears, he begun to walk towards his waiting car, subconsciously holding Kai even closer. " I'll take care of you", he murmured, looking at Kai's strained face. The Russian had his eyes closed, and Ray wondered if the other had fallen asleep. " I know it hurts, but I'll make sure you'll get through this."

Kai vaguely heard Ray's words, and felt yet another bang of pain in his chest.

_You won't be able to help me_, he thought. _The only one who could make me whole has been stolen away from me. No one can fix me._

Neither of the two noticed a dark figure that observed them from the shelter of trees, before turning around and walking away.

* * *

TBC.

* * *

A/N: Oh, poor Kai! Will he get himself back together? And – most importantly – will he and Ray admit how they feel for each other?

**Please**, review and tell me whether you want this to continue or not!


	2. November

A/N: Yippee, I managed to scrabble up another chapter! 

Wow! I doubted if anyone would want to read a fic with male-pregnancy, but it seems I was hugely mistaken. Thank you **so much** for your amazing reviews, you know they mean a world to me! (And also thanks for the private review – it was my very first one!)

Before beginning… I was also thinking if I should pair Kai with… well, Miguel, for example. But… To write a decent fic, I need to believe in the couple I'm writing about. And… Well, never having even seen the characters from season three, I can't exactly write smoothly about them. I didn't even know who Miguel is before checking it out. (sighs) And oh, about the labour… I suppose I should give a small **spoiler alert** here. I wish I could make it the… well, traditional way, but I don't find a way how male-body could work like that. So… I think it'll be the ceasarian. (If someone has a way to make traditional labour work, let me know! The inventor will naturally get full credit.)

Okay, on with the story! Hope you'll like this chapter.

November 

Kai's eyes were squeezed tightly shut and he was trembling violently as he gave yet another heave, feeling like his entire stomach had been turned upside down.

He had no idea of for how long he'd been throwing up before the attack of nausea finally ceased, and he slowly got up to his weak legs, giving a shuttering sigh.

He'd been feeling sick for good three weeks already – it had begun pretty much straight after Tala's funeral. A part of him kept screaming that something was wrong – badly wrong; after all, he was a doctor. But the rest of him simply pushed the thought away, announcing that he was allowed to feel sick after losing the love of his life.

Ray gave him yet another worried look as he slowly emerged the staff-toilet of the hospital. " Were you sick again?" Being a doctor and a worried friend, Ray had immediately found out that he hadn't been feeling well.

" My stomach just… didn't feel right. But there's nothing to worry about", he replied, trying his best to sound convincing.

Kai could fool anyone else with those lame explanations, but apparently Ray wasn't that easy to shrug off. The Chinese squinted his eyes. " Kai, I really think you should let me make you some tests", the neko-jin announced, voice filled with worry. " You're a doctor, for crying out loud! You've gotta know that's not normal!"

Kai gave a growl, feeling a nasty headache attacking. " Kon, stop fussing around me."

Ray's eyes lit into a determined, almost furious flame. " Well someone has to, when you're not taking care of yourself!"

For a longest time the two stared at each other with slightly squinted, challenging eyes, neither willing to give in. Ray was taken by surprise when it turned out to be Kai who looked away first.

_That confirms it. Something's definitely wrong with him._

" Okay then", Kai muttered, sounding like he'd been hissing. " I'll take those damn tests if it makes you get off my back."

Feeling much more relief than pride over his victory, Ray smiled slightly and nodded. " Good." He slowly got up, and gave Kai a worried look he hoped the Russian didn't notice. " Meet me tonight when your shift ends, 'k?"

Kai rolled his eyes. " Yes, mom."

With Ray gone, Kai furrowed his eyebrows and almost subconsciously rubbed his abdomen, as it felt strange again. It was almost like… something had been moving in there.

He was still a mess after Tala's death – hell, whenever he was alone, he spent the time crying, and it was almost impossible to get up from the bed in the morning. And at all other times he buried himself to work; if he counted right, he spent roughly about sixteen hours of a day a in hospital. But this… this definitely wasn't something to do with his grief, of that he was sure.

What the hell's the matter with me? 

That evening, Kai reluctantly followed Ray to a room they both knew to be quiet and empty.

After all he'd been through in the Abbey, even the mere thought of being tested like some guinea-pig made him sick. But the logical part in his brain knew that this was necessary. Something was wrong, and he had to know what it was.

" I'll just take a simple blood-test, there's nothing more to this. Take a seat", Ray advised him while preparing a needle.

" I believe I know the thrill, having done quite many blood-tests myself", he grumbled rather moodily, but took a seat nevertheless, trying not to look on as Ray prepared his arm for the blood-test. Yes, he knew Ray was only being a friend, but that didn't ease the terror needles and being tested like this awakened in his chest. " Besides, I'm not a five-year-old."

" Then don't act like one", Ray bit back. " Okay, relax. This shouldn't sting too much."

Ray was confused by the tingling sensation touching Kai's soft, pale skin brought into his entire body. The thought was, however, washed away when he felt Kai start to shiver. He gave a small frown when seeing Kai's widened, panicked eyes. " You okay?"

Receiving a nod as reply, he gently and carefully pushed the needle through Kai's skin. Kai's shivering immediately became a lot worse, and it wasn't until then Ray realized. " Kai", he called out. " Hey, look at me." Gradually, the widened auburn eyes met his. " This'll be over in just a second, 'k?" He smiled slightly. " I'd never hurt you, you must know that."

Kai nodded and seemed to relax a little. Couple of seconds later, Ray had gotten all the blood he needed and vigilantly pulled the needle out of Kai's arm, gently putting a small bandage on the slightly bleeding puncture-mark. " There."

" I thought you'd take all my blood", Kai groaned, trying to get up. His head, however, wasn't quite co-operative, and he blinked, swaying slightly. " Uh…"

Almost instinctively, Ray protectively wrapped an arm around Kai, steadying the Russian up. Both felt strange, unnerving shivers run through them as they stood in silence for a while, so close that noses almost touched, feeling each others' warm breaths.

It took for a long while before Ray finally realized what he was doing and let go of Kai, feeling almost reluctant to do so. " I… The results should be ready in a week… or so."

Kai nodded, not meeting his gaze, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. " I know." The Russian then started to walk towards the door, giving him one more look. " Thanks." So saying, he was out.

For a longest time after Kai's departure Ray simply stood frozen, staring at the door the Russian had walked through with deeply confused, almost scared eyes, wondering…

Many hours later, Ray finally opened the door of he and Mariah's small apartment. " Kitten, I'm home."

Mariah immediately emerged from the room where she'd been writing her newest book. Almost possessively she wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him gently. " Hey", she purred, burying her face into his chest. " Where were you? I thought your shift ended hours ago."

All of a sudden, Ray felt very uncomfortable. He tightened his hold on her slightly. " I… needed a moment to think."

Mariah looked at him, catlike eyes filled with understanding. " Patient?"

He simply nodded, unable to speak. As Mariah reached out to kiss his neck (which was something she did every time he came home from anywhere), he blinked his eyes to keep tears from coming and absentmindedly stroke her pink locks.

Why did her touch suddenly feel so… wrong? It almost felt as though her gentle fingertips would've made painful burn-marks to his skin.

_What the hell's going on with me?_

Five days later, the former Bladebreakers had yet another traditional meeting in the living-room of Tyson and Hilary's house.

Once again, Max was too busy to show up.

" I'm becoming suspicious here", Tyson announced slyly. " When I called Max yesterday to ask if he was going to show up, he was out of breath and sounded… well, weird."

" And simply because of that, you're assuming that he's having a top secret affair?" Hilary asked, sounding amused. She scolded under her breath when spotting her navy-haired, brown-eyed son sneaking towards her precious collection of fine china. " Theo Andrew Granger, don't you dare touch those!" she growled, effectively making the child change his mind. " Thank you."  
" Wow", Kenny whistled respectfully. Looking at his own small daughter, who slept peacefully in his arms, he sighed. " I'm definitely the worst discipline-keeper there is. I mean, Emily had to go to work for one day, and I'm already in trouble with this little angel! It took for over two hours to convince her to sleep."

Tyson smirked. " Not such angels when they grow up, huh?"

Ray smiled to his friends, then look at Kai and frowned. The Russian had a distant look in his eyes while he rubbed his abdomen. " Kai? You okay?"

Blinking his eyes – almost like waking up – Kai nodded. " Yeah, just… thinking."

Ray could tell Kai was lying, but decided to leave it there; Kai would've killed him if he'd started an interrogation before their nosy ex-team-mates. Besides, the tests had been made. Soon they'd know what was wrong with Kai.

He jumped in frighten when his cell-phone suddenly rang. His blood turned icy when he noticed the phone-call was from a hospital. " Sorry guys, but I've gotta take this." Once he was out of earshot – ignoring the questioning glances sent his way – he picked up, almost holding his breath in growing anxiety. Was this the phone-call he'd been waiting for five days? " Dr. Ray Kon."

" _This is nurse Jodie Spearce_", a frisky female-voice told him. " _I just phoned over the inform that Kai Ivanov's test-results have arrived._"

What the gang didn't know was that from a car parked across the street, someone was watching Kai rubbing his abdomen. There was a sound of cell-phone ringing.

" Yes?"

" _This is nurse Jodie Spearce. I called to inform that the test-results you inquired have now arrived._"

Eyes flashed. " And…?"

" _Of course I'm not a doctor or anything, but…_" There was a doubting pause. " _As far as I can see, it seems you were right. Kai really is pregnant._" She sounded deeply puzzled. " _How on earth did you know?"_

A small, chilling smile revealed a flawless row of white teeth. " I just happen to be the type that knows a lot of things", he replied in a smooth voice. " Thank you for information."

Hanging up, he went back to looking at Kai, eyes gleaming dangerously. _So it is finally happening. The perfect warrior is about to be born._ A small sound that almost resembled to a laughter came from him. _Soon, the entire world will bow down before me._

By the time Ray ran out of the house, the observer was gone.

Couple of days passed, and Kai kept feeling sick. Actually, it seemed that he was getting sicker by the day, and his belly seemed to have swelled slightly. Or was it just his imagination? Kai couldn't tell anymore. It seemed he'd gotten a bad case of paranoia.

But who could blade him? For the past couple of days, Ray had been acting… strange, to say the least. The neko-jin was clearly avoiding him, and whenever he tried to ask what was going on, Ray seemed to find a way to escape from his berating.

Ray had apparently gotten his test-results, and something was clearly _badly_ wrong with him. He just hoped Ray would gather enough courage to tell him what it was before he'd end up into insanity.

Flushing the toilet after yet another morning of nausea, Kai almost jumped in frighten when the doorbell suddenly rang. It was in moments like this when he once again realized just how quiet the house was without Tala around.

Trying his hardest not to cry over the thought, he opened the door – and felt his heart almost stop beating when he saw the look upon the face of Ray standing behind it. The Chinese's eyes seemed almost scared and skin unnaturally pale, entire essence radiating shock. " What's wrong?" he immediately asked in almost wheezing tone.

He could actually hear Ray gulp. " Kai…" The neko-jin hesitated. " I think it's better if we go inside and sit down."

Kai could only nod, feeling his insides turn very cold all of a sudden. Without saying a thing they walked into living room, taking a seat on a couch.

Neither knew for how long the silence had lasted until Kai finally spoke. " Okay, spill it, will you? You're freaking me out."

Ray had to gather words for a long, long time before he finally managed to speak. The young man refused to meet his gaze. " I…" The neko-jin paused, finally looking at him. " Do you remember that you would've been made… medical procedures in the Abbey?"

Kai frowned, feeling chills run through him. Now this definitely wasn't good… " Yes. I was made some… operation when I was ten. Why?"

Ray gulped, gaze again straying from his. " Apparently, you were… given artificial organs. _Female_ organs."

At that point, Kai was close to panic. His heart was racing so badly that he feared it might explode. " Ray… What the hell are you saying?" he managed to breathe out.

It took what seemed like eternity before Ray managed to look at him, and even longer until the neko-jin spoke. " I rechecked the test-results four times, but they were correct." The neko-jin gulped. " Kai, you're pregnant."

For a full minute Kai simply stared at Ray with huge eyes, heart still racing, brain unable to process all his thoughts.

Pregnant.

When that simple, seemingly harmless word finally registered, a huge tidal-wave of emotions went through his body.

Disbelief. Shock. Fear. Rage. Nausea.

" Oh… my… God…"

" Kai." Ray had to entrap his face between his hands to gain his attention. " Kai, listen to me. It's okay. Everything's going to work out, you hear me? It… it'll be alright."

Tears of shock, grief and panic ran down Kai's pale cheeks. " No, it won't", he whispered.

He'd lost Tala – the love of his life, the only one he'd ever love. And now… He was pregnant? Freak… He was a bloody freak…

This was just too much for him.

" I'll help you", Ray kept saying in a firm tone, doing everything he could to make sure Kai heard his words. " You won't be alone in this, I promise you. Whatever you choose to do, I'll support you. I won't judge you." He tried to smile, but it came out stiffly. " This is all probably overwhelming right now, but…"

" Ray", Kai cut the flood of speech. His words were choked due to tears. " I know that you'll be there, and I'm grateful for that. But now… I… I need a moment alone, 'k? I have to think."

Ray firmly shook his head. " No, I'm not leaving you alone right now. Not as long as you're in that condition."

" Just leave, please", Kai almost snapped, burying his face into his hands. " I'll call you later, but now…" He trailed off.

Ray had never in his life felt as helpless as he did when looking at Kai's slender form that shuddered from silent sobs. He hated even the idea of leaving Kai alone like that, but if he knew his friend at all, with staying he would only upset Kai more – and that would be harmful for both the Russian and the child he was carrying.

Reluctantly, moving slowly to give Kai a chance to change his mind, he got up, heading towards the door. " Remember to call me tonight, 'k? Otherwise I'll come over." Still moving slowly, he walked up to the front-door, desperately wanting to hear Kai asking him to stay. But instead the only sound his sensitive ears met were those sobs that tore his heart into pieces.

Kai hardly heard the sound of door being closed after Ray as he still sat almost paralyzed, sobbing hysterically.

What the hell was he going to do! He'd never been exactly parent-material. Heck, how was he supposed to know a single thing about looking after a child, when no one had ever been there for him when he was a kid? For his entire life, he'd been taught that emotions are weakness, all he'd been trained for was hurting others. Even learning to love Tala had taken him for years, and it had almost scared him to death, been more painful than anything he'd ever gone through. How could he ever learn to love a child, how would he dare to open up his heart again?

Besides, after Tala's death, he could barely take care of himself, and now… He was supposed to become a single-parent? God… He wouldn't be able to handle it, just couldn't. The pressure he now had was almost crushing him. There was no way he'd be able to look after a defenseless child alone!

Tala…

He stopped crying all of a sudden, eyes widening in understanding.

This child… was the last thing he had left of Tala. In this child… a part of Tala would still be alive. Perhaps he hadn't completely lost his husband after all.

But being a single-parent… Would he be able to take it?

He once again buried his face into his hands, continuing to cry. " What am I going to do?" he sobbed. " Tala, help me…"

Looking at Ray from behind her laptop, Mariah gave a deep frown. Sensitive cat's-senses weren't needed to tell that there was something wrong with her boyfriend. " Ray", she called out. It took for several moments before the young man looked at her, seeming slightly confused, almost like he'd woken up from a dream. " You've been staring out that window for two hours without moving. What's going on?"

Moving his gaze back to the window, Ray sighed heavily. " Just… work-stuff", he muttered.

Mariah's face formed another frown. Ray had always been a horrible liar, but never that bad. What the hell was going on?

Ray's thoughts were whirling around as he watched the raindrops crawling down window-glass. Kai was pregnant. With Tala's child. He wished he could've said he was worrying about Kai, but truthfully, his worries weren't that selfless. He couldn't understand why the heck the thought of Kai being pregnant to someone else was suddenly bothering him so much. He was in love with Mariah, and had been happy for Kai and Tala when the redhead was still alive – right? So why the sudden jealousy – especially now, when he should've been able to help and support Kai, not brooding over his own emotions?

" I'm gonna make a phone-call", he eventually announced, walking out of the room before Mariah could ask any more questions.

Taking out his cell-phone, he quickly dialed the familiar numbers and waited impatiently, more than ever wanting the hear the soothingly familiar voice of his friend's. He gave a small hiss when there was a sound of answering-machine instead. " Damnit, Kai, where are you?" He sighed. " Just… Call me, 'k? I'm getting worried here. Bye."

Secretly listening to her boyfriend's tone as he spoke, Mariah gave another frown. It had been for ages since the last time Ray had spoken to her with such concern and affection.

Suddenly feeling very cold, she wrapped her arms tightly around herself.

What the heck is this? 

About three days later, Kai had a distant, almost glazed look in his burgundy eyes as he sat on a bench in a hospital, waiting.

While sitting, he absentmindedly watched three children, two girls and a boy, excitedly playing with a super-ball nearby.

All of a sudden, the ball bounced out of the petite, honey-hared girl's reach, bouncing onto Kai's feet. Sharply waking up from his deep thoughts, he watched the ball for a while before picking it up, confused expression upon his face. He became even further confused when there were sounds of approaching steps, and slowly lifted his gaze, looking into the girl's green eyes. It took him a while to realize that the ball was what the girl wanted, and, blinking his eyes, he handed it over. The girl gave him a small, shy smile before turning around and running back to her two playmates.

Still feeling deeply confused, Kai stared at the children – particularly that small girl – until there was a sound of door opening. Turning his head, he saw Ray peaking out of nearby room, small, comforting smile upon his face. " Come in."

Giving a nod – unable to form words – Kai numbly walked in and sunk to the rather uncomfortable-looking chair in the middle of the room. Soon enough, Ray walked up to him. " Obviously, this can't be done in the usual way. But… I can give you some medication that…" Ray trailed off for a while. " This probably feels slightly uncomfortable, but shouldn't hurt too much. You'll most likely experience some twinge-like pain, and possibly minor bleeding, but with some painkillers and rest you should be alright in a couple of days."

Again, Kai could only nod as his mouth had gone completely dry.

Seeing the way Kai was vacantly staring at some invisible spot in distance, Ray stopped talking and took a seat beside his best friend, gently taking Kai's hand. " Kai, are you sure this is what you want to do?" he asked softly, looking at Kai's almost teary eyes that were beginning to adapt a look of panic. " You know I'll support you, whatever it is you decide to do."

Ray's words echoed in Kai's ears as his thoughts whirred around.

Before seeing those three kids, he'd been sure that abortion was the best and only option – for both him, and especially the child. But now… He was slowly beginning to realize there was a real, living being inside of him. A huge miracle – his own child. He and Tala's child.

And… He… he just couldn't do this, not to Tala. Not only because this child was the last thing he had left of his husband, but also because… In some strange level, abortion would've felt like he'd been killing Tala. And that thought was something he'd never be able to live with for the rest of his life.

He gave a huge, teary gasp, looking at Ray with panic-filled, teary eyes. " Ray, I… I can't…"

The neko-jin smiled and squeezed his hand, giving a reassuring smile. " Alright."

He sniffed, a couple of tears rolling down his dangerously pale cheeks. " God, I'm so scared… I just don't know…"

" Shhh…" Ever so gently, Ray wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. " You won't have to do this alone, Kai. Ever. I'll be with you, every step in the way."

And so they sat for a long time, Ray holding Kai's shivering form, and Kai finally shearing all his stress and fear, both wondering what direction their lives would take now.

TBC.

A/N: Phew! So, Kai really is keeping the baby. Thank goodness he has Ray to support him! Will there be love in the air…? And who the heck was that creep watching Kai?

Stick around for next chapter! And please, please **review**!


	3. December

A/N: Oh yes, another chapter done, whether you want it or not. (grins evilly)

Okay, seriously, thank you **so much** for those amazing reviews! You probably have no idea of how much they warm my heart! (And especially thank you to **kailover2006** for that brilliant idea of the labour! We'll see how my evil mind decides to handle the… event.)

Well, I suppose you would rather read the story than me babbling, so let's cut this a/n and move on. I hope you'll like this chapter.

(Btw, in this chapter you'll see the dates of Tala's birth and death. I had to play with years a bit; otherwise this story would happen in year 2009 or something.)

**

* * *

**

**December**

Kai had the sour, sickening taste of blood in his mouth as he ran on a small, snow-covered path across a park.

He had no idea of for how long he'd been running, much less of where he was, but none of that mattered to him. He just wanted to get away from all grief, pain, anger and worry – at least for a small, blissful moment.

This was his first Christmas without Tala around. True enough, he'd never been much of a people-person, but… He'd never felt as lonely as he did that day. And with grief, the baby he was carrying, approaching single-parenthood… He just had way too much of stuff in his mind.

Suddenly, he had to stop running as there was a sharp assault of pain in his abdomen. Giving a small, inaudible gasp and reflexively clutching to his stomach, he leaned to the nearest bench.

Apparently, the baby didn't like him pushing himself this way.

It wasn't until then he became aware of his physical condition. He was trembling almost violently, his legs felt so weak that they most likely wouldn't carry him for another step. His heart was bounding like never before, and his breathing came out in wheezing, irregular intervals.

Unable to support himself up any longer, he slumped to the bench to catch his breath. He winced when there was another stab of pain in his stomach.

_Damnit, I have to stop torturing myself this way. I can't risk the baby's health._

He had no idea of for how long he'd been sitting there, when a unfamiliar male-voice snapped him back into reality. " Hey, are you okay?"

Slowly lifting his gaze, he saw a boy at the age of about fourteen. The boy had unruly, long-grown blackish-brown hair and jade-green eyes. Blinking his eyes, he gave a small nod. " Yes." The answer was probably a bit sharper than he'd intended, but he didn't really care. He hadn't wanted to talk to anyone anyway. Besides, as the sweat begun to dry, he was feeling cold.

The teen nodded, small frown upon his face, like he'd been thinking about something. Suddenly the boy's eyes widened, and he gave a huge gasp. " Holy damn… You're Kai! Kai Hiwatari, from the Bladebreakers!"

Kai inwardly winced. True enough, it'd been four years from when their team had retired, and he no longer had his trademark face-paint, but it still seemed people could recognize him. " I afraid you've been mistaken", he lied in a stiff voice.

The boy seemed disappointed, perhaps even slightly doubtful. " Oh… I just… I could've sworn…" Shaking his head, the boy begun to leave. " Sorry."

As Kai gave a deep sigh and rubbed his face with both hands, he had no idea that on a nearby bench, sat a man observing him. Looking at the dual-hared Russian, the man squinted his eyes, lighting yet another cigarette.

Gosh, how he would've wanted to just take Kai with him right at that instant, taken what belonged to him! But he couldn't rush, not with something this important. If he'd capture Kai now, the young man might end up losing the baby. He couldn't let that happen.

He'd been waiting for this baby, this perfect warrior, for years, most likely all his life. And he was patient. He could easily wait for six more months.

Suddenly feeling that he was being watched, Kai squinted his eyes and swiftly turned his head. But no one was there.

* * *

It was a common fact that whenever Tyson Granger threw a party – even now that he was a father of a small child – it was never a small deal. And as a huge lover of Christmas, he'd put particular effort into making everything _perfect_ – nothing less would do. 

And, as he looked around while Tyson went to see who'd rang the doorbell, Ray had to admit that the bluenette had succeeded. Everything was so beautiful that Santa Claus himself couldn't have done better.

That thought, however, was only vaguely in his mind, clouded by worry. The party had already lasted for three hours, but Kai still hadn't showed up. Usually, that wouldn't have worried him; after all, Kai wasn't exactly known as a party-lover. But considering all the horrifying changes the Russian had been forced to deal with during the past three months, he feared something might be seriously wrong.

That's why he wasn't as excited as he could've been when it was Max who walked through the door. " Hey! Hardly recognized you, you've been such a stranger lately!" Tyson laughed while hugging the blonde.

" Sorry, I suppose I've been… wrapped up with work."

As Tyson broke the hug, Ray walked up to the blonde, and hugged his old team-mate with a smile. " I thought you wouldn't be able to come."

Max laughed. " Well, it took quite a fight with my secretary, but eventually I was able to convince her that I'd be able to do some paperwork after Christmas."

" So, Maxie…", Tyson stated in a meaningful tone as the two broke their hug. " Little bird sang you haven't been suffering from loneliness lately."

Max's face rapidly got a color of overcooked tomato. For a couple of times, the young man's mouth opened helplessly without words, until a small wheeze was heard. " I… would rather not talk about it", Max stammered, staring at his toes, face still fiery red. " It's… all still lingering in the air. It's too soon to talk about it."

Tyson would've surely continued his third-degree, if it wasn't for the fortunate appearance of crying Theo. The child immediately found his way into his father's comforting arms. " Hey, little-guy, what's wrong?" Tyson asked gently, hugging his son closer.

" Uncle-Ian is picking on me!"

" Oh, I am so not!" came a offended, almost angry voice from behind them. Turning their heads, they saw the long-nosed, small Russian approaching them with agonized look upon his face, rubbing his temple. " I just told him it's bedtime."

" Which, young man, it definitely is", came Hilary's voice. The woman gently took the child from Tyson's arms to her own, cradling him close. " C'mon, sweetie. Let's go to bed. I'll read you a bedtime story."

While Hilary walked away with half-asleep Theo in her arms, Ray gazed out of the window, deep frown of worry upon his face.

_Kai, where are you?_

" Ray?" Mariah's confused voice claimed his attention. " What's wrong? You've been eyeing on that window almost since we got here. Are you bored?"

He quickly shook his head. " No, it's not that. Just…" The frown came back. " I'm just worried about Kai. He should be here by now."

Mariah gave a small smile. " I'm sure he's alright. This is his first Christmas without Tala; he probably just wants to be alone to think."

Those words made Ray's frown grow even deeper. " You're probably right. But… I've gotta be sure." Making up his mind, he took his navy-blue jacket, beginning to pull it on. " I just go to his place and ask if he wants to join us. I'll be back in a second."

It was Mariah's turn to frown. " Ray, why are you so worried about him? He's an adult."

" Well, he's also my friend, and I want to make sure he's alright!" Ray snapped, then realized his tone and sighed. " Sorry. I just… I'll be back soon." With that, he walked out of the door, closing it softly behind him.

The frown upon Mariah's face grew much deeper as he watched the closed door.

It had been for ages from when Ray had shown that degree of worry and care towards her. And the look in Ray's eyes when he spoke Kai's name…

_What the hell is going on?_

* * *

Kai didn't even notice the snow falling on him, nor felt the coldness that bit all the way to his bones, as he walked towards a tombstone, almost frozen, crystalline tears on his cheeks glimmering like diamonds. 

Reaching his destination, he read the writing on the cold stone and sniffed.

_Tala Anton Ivanov_

_23.11.1983 – 20.10.2006_

_Beloved, longed husband and friend._

_May your fire now burn until eternity._

Kai sniffed again, shivering all over, but not from cold. " I still don't understand, Tala", he whispered in a lost voice. " Why… why does life have to be so unfair?" A tear of rage he didn't even notice slid to his pale cheek. His eyes were burning with hatred as he raised his gaze to the starry sky above. " Why are you doing this to me?" he almost screamed. " What's the crime I've committed to get a punishment like this? Why do you always rip everyone I dare to love away from me?" More tears spilled. " Am I not worthy of love, is that it?"

He jumped in frighten when a familiar voice replied him. " Of course you are worthy of love, Kai. Don't ever think otherwise."

Slowly peering over his shoulder, he found Ray standing almost right behind him. As much as he still hated showing weakness in front of anyone, he couldn't suppress the attack of almost hysterical sobs that shuttered his entire body. " Then… why?"

Ray's eyes became filled with sadness. " I don't know", the neko-jin admitted.

For a long moment they stood in silence, both absorbed by their own thoughts. Kai turned his gaze away from Ray, not wanting the neko-jin to see his still spilling tears.

Eventually, Ray decided to break the silence. " Kai, you can't keep doing this to yourself", he told gently, carefully taking a step closer to Kai and landing a comforting hand onto the Russian's shoulder. Kai tensed under the touch at first, but soon relaxed. The silent acceptance made a strangest sensation of satisfaction rush through Ray. " I can't even imagine what it's like to lose the one you love the most, but… Kai, you can't isolate yourself. You still have people around you who care about you very much, and want to help you get back to your feet." His eyes turned soft, although Kai couldn't see it. " Please, let us help you. Let _me_ help you – and the baby."

For a long, silent moment Kai pondered over his words. Then, very slowly, the Russian turned around, looking at him with tired, pained eyes. " I don't think there's anything you can do… right now, at least. I just… I think I should go home."

Ray shook his head. " No chance. The last thing you need right now is a lonely Christmas. I'm taking you to Tyson and Hilary's", he announced determinedly, wrapping one arm around Kai's still slender form and beginning to pull the slightly reluctant Russian with him. " Once there, we'll get you warmed up. You're freezing."

Eventually, the reluctance drained out of Kai's body, and the Russian relaxed against Ray. He was much too tired to fight back. " Thanks", came a slightly worn out whisper.

Ray smiled. " Just doing what all friends would do", he stated, then smiled even more widely. " Oh, and Kai? Merry Christmas."

Snuggling closer to Ray's comforting warmth without even noticing it, Kai found himself smiling slightly. " Merry Christmas to you too."

After that, they walked in comfortable silence, snow falling softly on them.

* * *

Hilary had just gotten Theo to sleep, and was about to leave her son's room when her eyes happened to stray to the window. Immediately a small frown came to her features. 

Outside, both covered by snow, Ray and Kai walked towards the house, the neko-jin tenderly holding the Russian.

Hilary had seen Ray with Mariah for dozens and dozens of times. However, she'd never seen him looking at the female neko-jin with the eyes that now gazed Kai. Never had he held Mariah with such gentleness and affection.

Her frown deepened as she kept looking at the couple, wondering…

* * *

TBC.

* * *

A/N: Heh, a Christmas-chapter without any actual Christmas-stuff. Weird, huh? 

Things seem to be going for better, though – even with both Kai and Ray so damn oblivious to their feelings. If there wasn't that creep stalking Kai, and that stomach-ache, everything would be perfect, wouldn't you say? And hey, who the heck is Max dating?

Okay, okay, I suppose this was it – for now. Next chapter is January – and already month number four! Stick around for it, everyone, and please, please, **PLEASE** review!


	4. January

A/N: Hi! Chapter four is finally done! 

And WOW, it seems you're really liking this so far! Thank you from the bottom of my heart for all those amazing reviews, you can't even imagine how much they warm my heart!

Hmm… If jealousy is going to take the best of Mariah? I afraid I can't tell you just yet. You'll have to read on to find out. (grins)

Alright, alright, on with the show! (Yeai, a short a/n!) Let's see how things are going in month four…

* * *

**January**

With Kai being already four months pregnant, he – with much reluctance – had to agree with Ray that ultra-scan would be a good idea to make sure the baby was alright.

Carefully making sure that they had absolute privacy, Ray walked up to Kai, who was laying on a bed, seeming to be in deep discomfort. " I'm not sure if I'm an expert on these things, but…"

" No creep touches me or the child", Kai almost growled, hand reflexively shielding his barely visibly swelled belly.

Ray couldn't help but smile at the way Kai was protecting his unborn child. He could only wonder if Kai had self noticed his maternal instincts kicking in.

Shaking the thoughts away, he begun to work on Kai. " I'm gonna put on some gel. Don't panic if it feels a little cold."

Despite the warning, Kai gave a loud gasp as the gel was placed onto his bump.

" Sorry", Ray apologized.

Kai gave him a murderous glare. " 'A little cold'? It felt like you'd dropped ice-cubes onto my stomach!"

Ignoring the complaining with a smile, Ray continued his work, eyes on the small screen that showed the picture from Kai's abdomen.

Soon enough, he found the fetus. As far as he knew, it seemed to be fine and dandy, kicking furiously.

_A little warrior, just like its parents._

He was just about to tell Kai about his discovery, when something caught his attention.

Kai was immediately alarmed when he heard Ray give a light gasp. A deep frown appeared to his features. " Ray?" he asked, voice more tense than it'd ever been. " Ray, is there something wrong with my baby?"

For a long moment Ray hesitated. Kai had been through a hell already, received one shock right after another. Would the Russian be able to handle this? But… Kai was going to find out sooner or later. Taking a deep breath, he decided to break the news. " Kai… According to what I see… It's not just one baby." He looked straight into Kai's rapidly widening eyes. " You're going to have twins."

For a long, stilled moment, Kai stared at him in utter shock and disbelief, almost like unable to register his words. " Twins?" the Russian finally breathed out. Judging by the look upon Kai's face, the young man would've fainted, had he not been laying down.

Ray nodded cautiously. " Yeah."

Shivering from shock, Kai buried his face into his hands, drawing in huge, panicking breaths.

This… just… wasn't happening…

He'd just somewhat gotten used to the idea of having one baby, managed to convince himself that he'd be able to take care of the child. And now… Twins?

_Oh dear God…_

After several minutes, it finally seemed that Kai had gotten over the first shock. Still speaking rather cautiously – fearing that Kai might collapse, burst into tears or go into shock – Ray chose to go on. " You know… It's possible to see the babies' genders now", he informed. " Would you like to know?"

After some moments, Kai removed his hands from his face and gave a faint nod. Looking at his friend's face, Ray gladly noticed that he didn't seem that panicked anymore. Slowly, a smile crept up to his features. " You are going to be a father of… a girl and… a boy."

For a moment, Kai seemed dazed, and Ray feared he might go into shock again. But gradually, a small smile graced the Russian's pale features. " Son and daughter."

Ray's smile widened. " Yeah."

Kai blinked, still smiling, looking at the screen that showed the picture of his babies. " Wow."

For a moment they stayed like that in silence, Ray holding Kai's hand without even noticing it. Eventually, Ray realized that Kai probably wanted to get his shirt back on, and gently started to rub off the gel from his abdomen.

As he touched Kai's soft, milky skin, he was once again struck by such a wave of emotions that it was almost impossible to resist them. Kai was there, so close… It would've been so easy just to reach out and…

Scared of himself, he quickly shrugged the thoughts away. Seeming to notice his absentmindedness, Kai gave him a rather worried look. " You're spacing out again."

Ray gave a small laughter, shaking his head. " Sorry, I just…" Noticing that there was no more gel on Kai's skin, he quickly pulled his hand away from the reach of dangerous temptation. " You can get dressed now."

Subtly turning his gaze away (although a part of him seemed strangely reluctant to do so) Ray stared out the window while Kai pulled on his pullover. For a moment it was silent, until a thought suddenly popped into his mind. " Kai… Have you thought about telling others? I mean, they're bound to notice sooner or later."

" Then I prefer it to be 'later'", Kai announced. Turning his head, he found the Russian fully dressed. " Look, I can hardly handle this whole… pregnancy-thing myself. I can't even imagine what it would feel like to tell someone else – much less to someone like Tyson."

Ray couldn't help but smile. It was easy to understand Kai's reasoning. " You're probably right", he admitted. " Besides, there's no hurry. You can wait until you're ready."

Kai snorted. " Like I'd ever be ready."

Just outside the room, barely on hearing range, a man sat on a bench, carefully listening to the words that drifted into his sensitive ears.

_So… Kai is going to have twins._ A creepy smile crept up to his features. _This is even more perfect than I dared to dream of. Now, I'll have two warriors instead of one._

With that thought, he disappeared like a shadow.

* * *

What Kai and Ray didn't know was that Mariah had just entered the hospital, a look between rage and worry upon her face.

She'd been supposed two meet Ray in a cafeteria during his lunch-hour, but – just like alarmingly many times during the past four months – the male neko-jin had forgotten her, or at least that's how it seemed. For the first times, she'd actually managed to convince herself into believing that Ray probably had a good explanation to his delay. But now… She'd been forgotten for far too many times. This time, she wasn't going to listen some lame excuses.

Mariah was – to put it mildly – a jealous type, had been from when she was just a little girl. And therefore she just had to get to the bottom of this, or she'd end up losing her mind.

Seeing the look upon her face, and hearing who she was, a small, rather timid-looking nurse on reception had rather easily told her that Ray was in observation room 24; if there was a patient with him, she hadn't known.

She had prepared herself for pretty much anything as she placed her trembling hand onto the door-handle, feeling her heart bound furiously and a taste of blood in her mouth. But when she pulled the door open, and saw the two young men behind it, a gasp that sounded almost like a growl escaped her. " Kai?"

The view itself was purely innocent. Kai was just standing there, obviously about to leave, looking at her with slightly surprised eyes, and Ray (who'd been putting away some equipment) was sitting on a chair, staring at her. But what froze her heart was the look in her boyfriend's widened amber eyes.

Fear. Confusion. And – most of all – guilt.

All the times Ray had forgotten about her… The way her boyfriend spoke Kai's name… The lack of connection between them… The way she'd sometimes caught Ray looking at Kai, how guilty the neko-jin always seemed afterwards…

Pieces begun to click painfully in her mind, making her heart shatter.

Her mind was spinning so badly that she could barely register Kai's lips moving as he tried to speak to her. Nausea crept up her throat, and she actually had to use all her willpower and place a hand against her mouth to keep a heave from coming as she took one step back, then another, shivering all over.

She had already whirled around, about to run away, when a hand – surely Ray's, she figured – roughly graphed her shoulder. At that moment, her rationality wouldn't work anymore; the adrenaline flooding through her veins had made her completely numb and senseless, blissfully washing away the immense pain she'd been in. All she could feel was rage. " Get off me!" Aiming blindly, she shoved her elbow backwards with a horrifying force, and felt almost chilling satisfaction when it met something soft – most likely a belly.

_That's what you get for hurting me, Kon._

It wasn't until she heard a small, scared and pain-filled meow she came back to her senses. She turned around slowly, almost scared of what she'd see – and a gasp of panic and remorse escaped when the view met her.

Apparently, the punch meant for Ray hadn't found its right target. Behind her stood Kai, supporting himself unsteadily against a wall with one hand while another clutched to his stomach. It was easy to see that the Russian was shivering violently, a look of immense pain and terror upon his face that was paler than she'd ever seen them.

Despite the rage and jealousy still rushing through her, Mariah felt her heart fill with panic and guilt. She… She hadn't meant to hurt Kai, never, no matter how jealous she was of him! And… She hadn't even elbowed that harshly! " K – Kai?" The whisper was small and weak, almost pathetic. Kai probably couldn't even hear it. " Kai, what's wrong?" She gulped roughly. " I… I'm so sorry…"

It wasn't until then Ray – who'd stood frozen since she'd first entered – woke up from his trance, finally realizing what was happening. Never before had Mariah seen such rage in Ray's flaming eyes they had when he looked at her. Chills ran up and down her spine when she realized that the look was close to disgust, like she'd turned into some repulsive monster before him. And at that moment, Ray seemed like a total stranger to her. " What the hell did you think you were doing!" he roared, voice filled with venom and thunder. His moves, however, were nothing but gentle and caring as he wrapped his other arm around Kai's still trembling form. But his eyes… They were still ones of stranger's when they glared at her, filled with such abhorrence that it froze her to the core of her being. " Do you have any idea of what you've just done? DO YOU!"

Mariah found herself shivering, eyes widened. For a first time, she was afraid of him. " Ray…"

She became – if possible – even further confused when seeing tears slide down Ray's drastically paling cheeks. " You… You might've killed…"

" R – Ray…" Even though Kai's voice was thin and laced with pain, it still claimed all of Ray's attention. " The twins… They're moving… They're alright… We all are…"

And for a second time, Mariah's world started spinning wildly. " P – pregnant…?" Once again, rage secluded sense. Eyes squinting into furious slits, she glared at Ray. " Those brats are yours, aren't they?" At least according to her knowledge, only among neko-jin's males could become pregnant. So, if Kai really was carrying twins… they had to be Ray's. Suddenly, so many things started to make sense to her…

As Ray looked at her – still gently holding Kai with one arm – his eyes were first filled with disbelief, then darkened with annoyance. " Mariah, don't be ridiculous! Of course I'm not!" he snapped – but the evident hurt that radiated through his entire essence clearly gave out that he would've wanted to be. He then sighed and rubbed his face with his free hand. " Look, I… I'm sorry… I just… We'll talk later, but now… isn't the right time." With that, all his attention was on Kai again. Mariah could only watch frozen as Ray ever so gently supported the still shivering, tired – and pained – looking Russian up, carefully guiding the young man towards a nearby bed. " I'll help you lay down, 'k? We'll make sure the twins are alright, and then… then I'll take you home to get some rest." Kai grimaced and squeezed his eyes tightly shut as Ray guided his still rather slender form down, a whimper of pain could be heard from the Russian. " Sh…", Ray soothed. " It'll be okay. Just relax… Everything's gonna be just fine…"

And as Mariah watched the way Ray touched and looked at Kai, she suddenly realized something that'd been lingering in the air for the past four months.

No matter how much talking they'd do, no matter how hard Ray would try to convince her, nothing would ever be the same between them.

And truthfully, she wasn't sure if she even wanted things to be the same.

* * *

Some days later, the old team once again gathered into the living room of Tyson and Hilary's house, which was now quiet with Theo having gone to bed. (Once again, Max wasn't present.)

While the others were happily chatting away, Kai had hard time disguising his discomfort from them. With every new day of pregnancy, it seemed that the pain in his stomach increased at the same rate. And at the moment – after a particularly rough night with Tala haunting him in nightmares – the pain was almost unbearable.

Fair enough, Tyson might not be the smartest being on the face of our planet, but he's not blind. Seeing the way his Russian friend constantly squirmed, the bluenette frowned. " Now what's with you? You look like you'd be sitting on a bed of nails."

" So would you in my condition", Kai snarled under his breath. By the time he noticed he'd spoken loud enough to be heard, it was too late. His burgundy eyes widened. " Shit…"

" 'In your condition'?" Hilary repeated, look of suspicion and worry upon her face. " Kai, what's wrong? Are you sick?"

" No!" Kai bit out, then noticed his tone and sighed, speaking more softly. " No. I'm not sick."

" Then what is it?" Tyson kept pressuring on.

" You're getting us worried here", Kenny joined in.

Kai shot a look of utter desperation towards Ray, wordlessly begging for help. But the Chinese just gave him a look that clearly stated 'I think it's you who should tell them'. Kai gave a deep, exasperated sigh, and after a long moment started to speak quietly, refusing to meet the others' eyes. " I… This… operation was done to me when I was a kid. And…" He gulped loudly, running a trembling hand through his hair. " I'm pregnant."

For a longest moment, it was very, very silent.

" Wow…", Kenny finally managed.

" That's just…", Tyson begun, but was cut off by Hilary.

" For how long?"

Finally lifting his gaze, Kai was prepared to meet gazes of disgust, perhaps even hatred. Therefore he was surprised when he found Hilary's soft, brown eyes filled with understanding. " Tala… Tala is the father. So…", he almost whispered. Threatening tears stung his eyes. " Four months."

Hilary smiled. " That's amazing."

" So…" Tyson frowned, apparently trying to grasp on the idea. " … we're going to be uncles – and aunt?"

Kai couldn't help but smile slightly. " Yeah."

Tyson grinned widely. " Cool!"

For a moment it was a complete fuss as the trio congratulated Kai, and the Russian almost ended up punching Tyson when the bluenette persistently tried to touch his belly.

As the chaos ceased, Kenny gave Ray a look. " You don't seem too surprised", the computer-whiz noted.

Ray bowed his head slightly, seeming a bit ashamed. " I… I've known for a while now. Kai needed a doctor he could trust, so…"

Hilary nodded, smiling. " Understandable." She then looked back at Kai again. " Do you know which gender the baby is?"

Kai gulped nervously, still not comfortable with the idea of sharing this all with his friends, when he'd hardly grasped on the idea of parenting himself. " Actually… I'll have twins. Boy and girl."

Another stunned silence followed. " Uh-huh…", from Tyson finally pierced it.

Deciding that Kai probably didn't need Tyson's… thoughtless comments, Hilary got up. " Kai, I think you and I should you have a little talk." She gave the other three young men a meaningful look. " In private."

Feeling a wave of gratitude flood through him, Kai eagerly nodded. After all, Hilary was a mother; she knew exactly what he was going through right now – although she was a female, and hadn't been forced to handle the prospect of single-parenting. Perhaps she would be able to shake away some of his fears.

They ended up into bedroom, and after hesitating for a while Kai took a seat beside Hilary on the bed. It took for a second before Hilary spoke. " You're probably scared to death right now, am I right?"

Kai nodded, not looking at his friend. " I… I'm just not sure if I can do this – alone."

" Now that's where you've got it all wrong." The brunette's tone forced him to look at her. She had a look of utter sincerity and softness upon her face. " Kai, we're all here for you. Whatever happens, you won't be going through this alone."

Kai wasn't sure if it was due to raging hormones or what, but the words made his eyes grow watery. What Hilary had said… Ray had kept telling him the same thing from the beginning, but it wasn't until now it truly hit him. First time since Tala's death, he didn't feel utterly, completely alone. Even if he'd lost the one he'd loved beyond anything else, his friends were still there.

Without warning, he suddenly wrapped his arms around Hilary, hugging her tightly. " Thank you", he managed to give a teary whisper, then laughed. " Gosh, I feel like such a sappy goofball right now!"

Hilary laughed as well, returning the hug. " Oh, don't worry. When I was expecting Theo, I spent pretty much twelve hours a day crying over everything imaginable."

Kai tensed when Hilary suddenly gave a surprised yelp. " What's wrong?"

" The twins…", Hilary whispered in a dazed voice. " Another one of them just kicked."

Kai blinked in surprise. The twitches he'd been feeling for about two weeks… were the babies kicking? Still stunned, he broke the hug and slowly brought his hand to his bump, feeling a strong, clear thrust. " So that's what this is…"

Hilary couldn't help but smile as she saw the look upon Kai's face. The Russian was surely still terrified by the idea of becoming a parent, but the softness in his burgundy eyes… There was no doubt about it. Whether Kai himself knew it or not, he already loved the twins very much. " Can I try?" she asked after a rather long silence, slowly moving her hand towards the bump.

At first there was slight hesitance upon Kai's face, but eventually the Russian nodded. A huge smile spread across Hilary's face when she felt yet another kick. " Amazing…", she whispered, only vaguely aware that she was talking out loud. " I'm gonna be an aunt."

Kai also found himself smiling. " Yeah."

Both were startled when the door of the room suddenly opened, and Tyson, Kenny and Ray stumbled in. Tyson grinned sheepishly, scratching his head. " Eh… Sorry 'bout that."

Hilary's eyes squinted dangerously. " Were you three eavesdropping us?"

Everyone was taken by surprise when a soft, deep laughter suddenly ran through the room. Eyes widened with wonder when they realized that the voice was actually coming from Kai. " It's okay", the Russian assured them, then touched his bump. " Wanna try?"

Deciding to take advantage on Kai's mood-swing, both Tyson and Kenny nodded eagerly and walked up to the Russian. Despite the fact that they were both already fathers, the two gave astonished gasps when feeling the babies kicking determinedly. Smiling at the two, Ray calmly took a seat beside Kai, his hand almost instinctively crawling so that it was just an inch from touching Kai's.

As Kai looked at his friends, he all of a sudden found himself smiling softly.

Perhaps, just perhaps, he'd make it through this after all.

* * *

TBC.

* * *

A/N: Uh-huh, twins! I just couldn't resist the idea – I have this huge obsession about twins.

And yeah, things are finally starting to brighten up for Kai! And now the gang – plus Mariah – knows.

But hey, what's going to happen between Ray and Mariah – and more importantly, between Ray and Kai?

Hope I'll meet you all next time! And **PLEASE**, review!


	5. February

A/N: Hi, you all! Here comes chapter five! But first… 

Thank you **so much** for those amazing reviews! Do you have any idea of how much they've warmed my heart? (hugs you all)

If Kai already loved Ray when he was with Tala… Hmm… I'm not sure of how much I can reveal, but I'll try not to give out too much. Though Kai **really** loved Tala **a lot**, he's probably felt for Ray for as long as the neko-jin has for him, but is still oblivious to the voice of his heart. We all know how thick his skull is when it comes to his emotions. (sigh)

Oh, and **about updates**. As long as reviews keep coming (hint, hint…) I'll keep updating once a week, and pretty much at the exact same time. That is, unless my dear computer or internet-connection decides to crash… (grins to you, glares at the computer threateningly)

Okay, I think it's time to get on with the story! Let's see how things are going in month five…

**

* * *

**

**February**

The Granger-house was strangely, almost suspiciously quiet with Tyson in Spain teaching blading, and Theo staying overnight at Tyson's grandpa.

Or well, not completely quiet. From living room, infuriated voice of Hilary's could be heard. " I can't believe Tyson left for a business-trip now!" she ranted, phasing around the room, almost like looking for something to smash to pieces. " We had just gotten Theo to stay at his grandpa's, made reservation for a restaurant… And now this!" She cursed colorfully in Japanese. " It's valentines day, for crying out loud!"

" Hil, relax", Max – who'd for once managed to come and visit, having heard of Kai's pregnancy – tried to calm the incensed brunette, visibly afraid that she'd smash him next.

" Max is right", Ray informed sensibly, eyeing worriedly towards the closed bathroom-door. Kai had spent there for ages. Was something wrong? " Tyson is only doing this to provide you and Theo the life you deserve, remember?"

Those words of wisdom worked like charm. Giving a deep, heavy sigh, Hilary stopped phasing and the flame of fury faded from her eyes. " I know. But I still have a right to be pissed off about it – especially today."

Just then, there were sounds of toilet being flushed and running water. Some moment later, Kai emerged the bathroom, still seeming slightly nauseated. Not saying a word, Ray walked up to kitchen, and came back with a glass of tomato-juice – which seemed to be the only thing that calmed Kai's upset stomach. The Russian gave a look of genuine gratitude when taking the glass and slowly gulping down the red liquid. Ray, on the other hand, had hard time disguising his worry. According to his little knowledge, Kai shouldn't have been suffering from morning sickness anymore. What if something really was wrong – after all, this wasn't exactly ordinary pregnancy?

" So… are you ready for a shopping-round?" Max asked as the Russian was done.

Kai gave a deep, gloomy sigh. " Hardly."

With having lost the one he loved, valentines day was the last when Kai should be left alone. Therefore the gang had chosen to take the Russian out to do some shopping for the twins. Kenny was on a holiday-trip with Emily and Hannah, but the rest of them had made it; although Ray'd had hard time explaining it to Mariah.

" Let's go then!" Hilary chirped, unable to disguise her enthusiasm. She was already on her way towards the door. " I know this one amazing store that sells baby-clothes!"

Kai rolled his eyes. " Women and shopping…", he muttered under his breath.

* * *

About two hours later, Hilary's sprit had spread to them all. Max – who was now a tough businessman – and even Kai could be seen smiling as they looked at the tiny baby-clothes, each cuter than the other. " Kai, you've gotta take this one!" Max announced.

Looking up, Kai saw the blonde holding a adorable, petite pink jumpsuit. And it wasn't until then it truly hit him; that was how little the twins were going to be when they'd be born. So small and defenseless… Tears almost gathered into his eyes as he reached out a hand and took the garment from Max. " Yeah… I'll take it." _Cursed mood-swings._

Suddenly, sounds of laughter and talking came to his ears. Turning his head, he saw a young couple – a man, and obviously pregnant woman – going through some of the baby-clothes. Tenderness and affection in his eyes, the man wrapped his arm around the woman and pulled her close, planting a tender kiss onto her forehead.

A single tear slid down Kai's cheek. Tala… Tala should've been there with him, should've helped him picking the clothes, should've…

" Kai?" a worried voice of Ray's ripped him off of those thoughts. Quickly wiping his eyes, he saw the neko-jin standing behind him with a deeply concerned look upon his face. " Hey, are you okay?"

Taking a deep breath to get himself composed, Kai nodded. All the training from the Abbey helped him disguise his emotions. " Yeah… Just… another mood-swing, I suppose."

Ray seemed anything but convinced, but before the neko-jin had a chance to ask anything more, Hilary walked up to them. " Ray… Can I have a little word with you?" the brunette asked in a voice that left no room for objections.

Leaving Kai alone when the Russian was in that state of mind was the last thing Ray wanted to do. But the look in Hilary's eyes told that he had no choice in the matter. " 'K then." He briefly brushed Kai's arm, trying to offer some consolation. " I'll be right back."

As Hilary pulled him with her, he noticed with relief that Max walked up to Kai; at least the Russian wouldn't have to be alone. " Ray", Hilary's stern voice gained all his attention. There was something strange – almost stormy – in her hazel eyes. " You can keep lying to yourself, but you can't fool me."

He frowned in confusion. " What the heck are you talking about?"

" It doesn't take a genius to notice how you feel for Kai", she replied.

Ray suddenly found it hard to breathe, and he felt very cold, almost like the blood in his veins had turned into ice. " W – what?" He gulped loudly. " When…?" He couldn't finish.

" I've had my suspicions since the day I saw how you protected Kai when he fought Saint Shields on that roller coaster, and they grew stronger when I saw how you held him when you two danced in he and Tala's wedding. But I've truly known since last Christmas."

Ray gave a shuttering sigh, closing his eyes and running a shivering hand through his hair. " Oh crap…"

" Ray, I need you to listen to me very, very carefully." Hilary's eyes were stern. " I care about Kai as well; he's one of my dearest friends. And right now, the last thing he needs is you hovering over him for all the selfish reasons."

Ray's eyes flashed. " I want to take care of him!" He blinked his eyes in shock. " I… I need him."

Hilary smiled slightly. " I know. But you need to understand that at the moment, he doesn't need a lover; he needs a friend. Can you be that for him?"

Ray had to think about that for a while. He and Kai had been friends for years; gone through thick and thin together. And these… feeling he was still rather unsure of… They'd just surfaced. And much more than a possible crush, Kai was a friend to him. A friend who desperately needed his help. " Yes", he replied. " I can be a friend to him."

Hilary nodded. " Good." He was already leaving when she prevented him. " One more thing." That stern look was once again in her eyes. " Look, Mariah isn't my best friend or anything, but… You've gotta tell her about your feelings eventually. And when you do… Please, try to do it as gently as possible. I know how horribly things like that can hurt, so…"

Ray nodded, looking away from her with pained eyes. " I will." Even though he most likely didn't love Mariah anymore, the female neko-jin had been one of his closest friends for pretty much all his life. And the idea of having to hurt her like this… It gave this sick feeling into the pit of his stomach.

" Ray." Hilary's eyes were soft as she looked at him. " I know you don't want to hurt either one of them. You're a good guy." Surprising him, she gave him a tight hug. " Don't worry, everything's gonna work out eventually."

Sighing heavily, he returned the hug. " Gosh, I truly hope so…"

* * *

Much later that evening, Ray cautiously opened the door of he and Mariah's apartment, hearing the furious bounding of his own heart. Once again the thought of what he'd have to do made him feel sick._Oh God… Mariah is going to hate me…_

But to his huge surprise, he found two bagged suitcases from their bedroom. Mariah was sitting on the bed, her back towards him, entire small frame shuttering with sobs. He blinked in surprise and worry. " M – Mariah?" he whispered. " What's going on?"

A sob came to his ears. " I can't take this anymore."

Again he blinked, shocked even further. " What?" He started to approach the young woman, his hand reached out to touch her. " Why…?"

Probably to both their surprise, Mariah's hand forcefully whisked his hand further. Rage flickered in her tear-filled eyes. " Don't… touch me", she almost hissed. Another attack of sobs forced her to bury her face into her hands.

For a long moment, Ray thought about pulling Mariah into a hug to comfort her, but decided against it. She'd made it perfectly clear that she didn't want him to touch her, and besides, he'd came to end their relationship in the first place. Therefore he simply took a seat beside her, staring at his hands that rested in his lap, feeling helpless.

It was silent for a long moment, until he finally spoke. " Why are you leaving?" he asked quietly.

Mariah's hands were trembling as she wiped her eyes, still sobbing slightly. " Because there's nothing left to stay for." Before he got a chance to interrupt, she went on. " Look, I don't want to hear you lying to me. I'm not blind; I can see you don't love me as a lover anymore. Haven't for a very, very long time, possibly ever."

Ray gave a shivering sigh, feeling like crying himself. " I'm sorry."

Mariah shook her head. " You have no reason to be; you can't control those feelings. _I_ should be sorry for not leaving sooner." She gave bitter laughter, shaking her head again. " You know, I actually thought that if I'd just close my eyes and refuse to see what was in front of me, everything would be alright again. That… you would learn to love me." She sighed, giving another sob. " So very stupid of me, huh?"

Ray felt his heart wrench, and some tears spilled to his cheeks. He was grieving a loss of friend, someone he'd for years devoted himself to; after this, nothing would be the same between him and Mariah. " Where… where do we go from here?" he whispered.

Mariah shrugged, not looking at him. " I have no idea", she confessed. " In two hours, I'll take a flight to China; I'll go back to our home-village. After that… I just don't know."

Ray nodded, staring at some spot in distance, suddenly feeling very numb. " What about us? I mean…" He trailed off.

" I know how they always say that it's possible to be just friends after breaking up, but…" Mariah shook her head. " I just… I can't. I care about you too much to be your friend. And honestly… I'm not sure if I even want to try."

For a long moment they sat in heavy silence, both slowly coming to realize just how much they were about to lose. " I'm sorry", Ray finally repeated in a tiny whisper.

And again, Mariah shook her head. " Please, just… Save me from that. For both our sakes." So saying, she got up and graphed her bags, heading towards the door. She didn't turn her head even once to look back at him. " Goodbye."

He opened his mouth, tried to form something – anything – through still spilling tears, but no words would come. And after some seconds, the outdoor of their apartment closed softly, and Mariah was out of his life.

For some moments he just sat there, completely frozen, until he got up and walked up to window, watching down to the street where a taxi was waiting. Tears streamed even harder as he watched Mariah putting her bags into the car.

Slowly, almost like she hadn't quite known what she was doing, she sat onto the backseat of the taxi. Just before she closed the door, she lifted her teary, pain-filled gaze for one last time – and their eyes met. Both their eyes were filled with same grief over losing a friendship they'd both cherished for such a long time.

The elders of their home-village had from the very beginning protested against their relationship, said that two people who were such good friends shouldn't take a step forward. It wasn't until that night Ray understood why.

Because when the taxi disappeared, he realized that things would never be the same again.

In the taxi, Mariah was still crying, but little by little she begun to realize that they weren't just tears of sorrow. Of course she was still miserable over losing Ray, and she was pretty sure that a small part of her would never recover from this blow, but…

This tiny part of her felt like she'd been set free.

Hearing her sobs, the taxi-driver gave her a worried look through rearview mirror. " Miss, are you alright?"

Though tears still spilled, a small, quivering smile came to her lips. " Yeah", she whispered. " I actually think I will be."

* * *

Ray wasn't entirely sure of how he'd got there, or how much time had passed from Mariah's departure, when he found himself standing behind Kai's door. By the time he realized that he'd already pressed the doorbell, it was too late to turn around and run away.

Kai's eyes widened when the Russian saw him, and adapted a look of immense worry as he saw the tears streaming down Ray's cheeks. " Ray?" The voice was soft and worried, and a part of Ray realized that it was the same he'd been using a lot when talking to Kai since Tala's death. " Oh my gosh, you're freezing! Get in here!"

It wasn't until then Ray realized that he hadn't taken a jacket. Cursing his own stupidity, he allowed Kai to take him into the living room. Comforting warmth wrapped around him like a blanket when he took a seat on a couch, shivering all over.

Kai disappeared for a while, and when the Russian came back, Ray had already stopped crying and shivering. A bit dazed, he gladly accepted the mug of hot chocolate Kai offered him. A warmth of different kind filled him when their fingers briefly brushed together, and he could feel a nice rosy tint sneaking its way onto his cheeks.

For a while, Kai sat silently beside him, allowing him to warm up and gather his thoughts. " Ray… What's wrong?" the Russian finally asked in that same gentle tone.

Not sure of how to reply, Ray stared at the brown liquid in his mug, not wanting to meet Kai's gaze. When he spoke, his voice sounded strange even in his own ears. " Mariah… She… left."

He could imagine the look of shock that passed Kai's features. There was a small gasp. " Why? I thought…" The Russian trailed off.

Taking another sip of his hot brink, Ray shook his head, bravely swallowing down the lump that had formed into his throat. " It just… I…" Only partially registering what he was doing, he looked straight into Kai's eyes that suddenly seemed terribly innocent. " I… I fell for someone else."

The variety of feelings that flashed in Kai's eyes almost took Ray's breath away, and he felt his heartbeat shot up. _Does he know now? _But all the feelings disappeared quickly. " Oh…", Kai simply stated. For a long moment Ray expected the Russian to ask who the one he'd fallen for was, but in the end Kai remained silent – either not caring, or just too afraid of the answer.

Ray had no idea if it was more for the disappointment caused by Kai's reaction, or the though of losing Mariah's friendship, but before he could do a thing to hold himself back, he was crying again. When hysterical sobs begun to shutter his entire body, he absently noticed that Kai gently took away his mug and placed it onto a nearby table.

But what happened next nearly stilled his heart. Hesitantly at first – as if not sure whether he'd like the touch – Kai wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a tight, yet gentle hug. Completely losing control over himself, Ray returned the hug and – still crying almost hysterically – buried his face into Kai's chest, clutching desperately to the Russian.

When the worst bout was over, they slowly parted slightly, still holding on to each other. " It's going to be okay, you know?" Kai whispered, looking straight into his eyes.

Sniffing, Ray gave a small nod, swallowing down another lump from his throat. " I know."

It wasn't until then he realized just how close to each other they were. He could feel Kai's warmth, smell the mint in the Russian's breath… Suddenly, it was almost excruciating not to lean forward.

But just then, he felt a strong, clear thrust when another one of the twins kicked furiously – painfully reminding him of just how far off limits Kai was. And he remembered Hilary's words.

_" You need to understand that right now, he doesn't need a lover; he needs a friend."_

Another storm of tears – this time ones of frustration – threatening to spill, he again buried his face into Kai's chest, cursing cruel fate.

He'd always been jealous of Tala, even back when he hadn't yet admitted his feelings for Kai. But at that moment, he for a first time actually hated the redhead. Because even now when Tala was gone, the Russian still had something Ray didn't think he could ever have, something he would've wanted – needed – more than anything.

Feeling Ray so very close to him, Kai suddenly felt a wave of something warm only Tala had before woken inside of him. A frown appeared to his features as he absentmindedly stroked Ray's silky hair, confused.

And that night, both begun to realize that they were standing on the edge of something new.

* * *

TBC.

* * *

A/N: Uuh, the heat is beginning to rise…

So, Mariah is out of the way, and Ray admits his feelings. Will Kai eventually do the same? How will the pregnancy advance?

Keep your eyes open for next chapter, everyone – it's already month number six! And please, **PLEASE** review!

(Btw, that roller coaster-battle was when I started to believe in Kai-Ray love, so I just had to put it in.) (grins)


	6. March

A/N: I'm baaaaaaaaack! 

First things first… Thank you **so much** for your incredible reviews! I seriously can't believe you've really taken this story so well! (sends **huge** hugs)

About Mariah… I wouldn't worry about her too much. After all, cats always fall on their paws, and she's finally free to search for _true_ love. Perhaps I'll give you a small glimpse of her later on. (grins) I'm so glad you liked the scene of her!

Alright, alright, as you probably just want to get on with the story, I'll stop pointless babling and carry on. Here's chapter six! I hope you'll like it as much as you've apparently liked the story so far.

**Oh, and yes… When I said that the whoever comes up with an idea of how Kai could give birth naturally would get full credit, I wasn't kidding. That idea shall be introduced in this chapter, and the whole honor of it belongs to kailover2006. Thank you so much for the brilliant idea!** (If you want to read the amazing idea in kailover2006's own words, it should be in the reviews – unless I've managed to mess the damn thing up…)

**¨**

**March **

As Kai was already six months pregnant, both he and Ray realized that they'd completely forgotten about something rather crucial. As a man, Kai most likely wouldn't be able to give birth naturally, his body not being planned for such a thing. So, as they reasoned, cesarean would be to only possible way. But… Who would be the one to perform it? Besides, Kai's pregnancy had definitely not been a smooth ride; they desperately needed expert's advice.

Luckily, Mr. Dickinson – whom they'd been forced to inform of Kai's… condition – had been able to help them. The man had told them about this doctor named Tyler Perez, who'd once been a doctor of BBA, and now worked in a hospital stone-cast from the one Kai and Ray were working in. According to Mr. D, this man could be trusted, and – most importantly – was a extremely skilled surgeon.

Therefore, on a rather cloudy day in March, Kai was sitting nearby Dr. Perez's office, waiting nervously, arms wrapped around himself in a protective manner.

He despised, _hated_, being poked up by a doctor – especially one that was a stranger to him. The idea that this man would be responsible for his twins' wellbeing as well made him feel thousand times worse.

He had almost bounced up and ran away, when he saw a familiar person approaching, and the bounding in his chest calmed just slightly. " You do know that you wouldn't have to do this, right?" he stated.

Ray smiled. " I told you I'd be by your side every step in the way, didn't I?"

Despite the panic that still flooded through his veins, Kai couldn't help but smile slightly as well. This strangest sensation of warmth filled his entire body. " Thanks."

Just then, there was a sound of door being opened that nearly froze Kai's heart. Turning their heads, they saw about thirty-years-old man with chocolate-brown hair and emerald eyes peering out of one room. " Is either one of you by any chance Kai Ivanov?"

Only Ray's hand taking a strong, tender hold of Kai's kept the Russian from running away. " I am", Kai replied in a voice that sounded anything but familiar in Ray's ears.

The doctor nodded with a smile. " Alright. Come in."

As they slowly walked towards the room, Ray almost instinctively tightened his hold on Kai's hand – and felt his heart ache due to what he felt; cool, smooth metal. Kai's wedding-ring.

It had been six months, but Kai still hadn't taken off his ring. And it wasn't until at that moment Ray first time wondered if Kai would ever be able to let go of Tala's ghost.

Fortunately, he got something else to think about as he noticed that the doctor spoke. " Mr. Dickinson called me two days ago and told me about your situation. And well… I certainly haven't come across anything like this before", the man admitted. " But… I will help you." He gave Kai a warm smile. " As a doctor, you probably know all there is to know about the corsage of pregnancy."

Kai nodded with a smirk, relaxing slightly. " I do. And Ray's dragged me a mountain of books." He took a look at his bump. " Though this type of pregnancy isn't exactly explained in books."

The doctor laughed slightly. " Yes, probably so." He then looked at the results of Kai's blood- and other tests before him. (The poor Russian had been forced through what'd felt like hundreds of examinations before this appointment.) " Well, your blood-pressure is a bit on the high side, but doesn't seem alarming to me. Otherwise, it seems that you're doing pretty much okay. Anyway, I would recommend you to take these blood-tests regularly for the rest of the pregnancy; after all, we can't know what complications there might be in a male-pregnancy."

Kai's eyes immediately flashed. " What?" More testing? No chance in hell!

Seeing the look, Ray immediately smiled soothingly. " For the safety of the twins, Kai", he gently reminded the Russian, and Kai's resistance died down.

After a small silence, Kai remembered something. Eyes alert, he looked at the doctor. " What about the caesarian?"

Dr. Perez smiled. " Actually, according to the test-results… You won't need one."

Kai's eyes widened so much that they nearly popped out of his head. " W – what?"

Ray didn't seem any less shocked. " How… how is it possible? I mean…" He trailed off.

" Knowing that Kai's situation is a bit… extraordinary, I decided to make some further examinations." He looked at Kai. " Of course I can't be exactly sure, but… It seems that you were… operated so that your body works exactly like woman's when it comes to childbirth."

Kai frowned. " Meaning…?"

" I had to ask from some of my colleagues, but… It seems that the womb placed inside of you works exactly like one of woman's. First, the child-water will break, and there'll be contractions. Just like women, you will… open up during those contractions. The twins will need no help with coming out." He held a small pause, giving Kai some time to adjust to the news. " I think the doctors in the Abbey… made it that way for practicality reasons, just in case there wouldn't be a skilled surgeon at hand."

Kai's head was spinning so badly that he certainly would've fainted, had he not been sitting down. A part of him was overwhelmingly relieved to know that there wouldn't be a caesarian – surgery was something he didn't think he'd be able to handle. But he was also terrified. The twins would come out normally, but would it be safe – for them or him? " Will… Will it hurt?" he whispered after a considerably long silence.

Dr. Perez smiled again. " It shouldn't hurt any more than an average childbirth. And pain won't be a problem; we have strong medication to make you feel comfortable."

Kai nodded. Even though those words eased him a bit, there were still huge concerns. " What about the complications?" He was surprised to find that Ray beat him to asking that question. Swiftly glancing at his friend, he found the neko-jin's eyes filled with immense worry.

The doctor was now much more solemn. " I… I'm sorry, but… You have to understand that this is a medical miracle itself – we have never before encountered anything like this. So…"

" … you don't know?" Kai filled in, voice tense.

The doctor nodded, then sighed. " I afraid we'll have to run yet another series of tests to know more."

Giving a deep moan, Kai closed his eyes and sighed. " Oh crap…"

It seemed to take for hours before all the new tests had been made, and Kai and Ray were finally out of the small hospital. Inhaling the fresh spring-air, Kai gave a deep sigh of relief. " I thought we'd never get out of there."

Ray smiled. " So did I", he admitted. " But at least the doctor was a decent one."

" Hn."

All of a sudden, Kai gave a small, barely audible groan and clutched to his stomach, deep frown upon his face. Alarmed, almost panicked, Ray placed a hand onto his friend's shoulder. " Hey, are you okay? Is something wrong?" he asked in a worry-laced tone.

Kai's frown deepened, the Russian seemed to shiver slightly. " I… I'm not sure… There was this… twinge." The Russian then shook his head. " Probably just stomachache, or a kick. The twins have been real kick-boxers lately. Too much of excitement for one day, I suppose…"

Still anything but fully convinced, yet slightly soothed, Ray gave a nod, knowing that there was no point in stressing Kai any further with talking about more tests. " Okay." He waited until Kai seemed ready to walk before continuing. " Let's get you home."

Kai replied with a small nod, and they begun to walk in comfortable silence.

**¨**

For once, the familiar gang (save Max, who was once again busy) had gathered into Kai's house, as the Russian was getting too big to move outside without drawing unwanted attention.

Ray was grateful that the gang had spared him from too many questions concerning his fallout with Mariah. It was likely that Hilary (as the only one who knew the whole truth) had made Tyson shut up, whereas Kai and Kenny were too subtle to berate him with questions. Never much around, Max didn't probably know about the breakup at all.

While Hilary was cooking in the kitchen and Tyson playing cards with Kenny in living room, Ray phased around the two, worried frown upon his face. " Ray, stop that", Tyson finally growled, sounding deeply irritated. " You're making me dizzy."

Sighing, Ray managed to stop phasing for a while, but it recommenced in just a couple of seconds. " Sorry", he muttered, taking a look at his watch. " I just… Kai's been in bathroom for fifteen minutes."

" I'm sure he's okay", Kenny tried to convince his worried friend.

Ray was almost grateful when the doorbell suddenly rang, and he finally got something sensible to do. But the relief soon turned into deep discomfort when he found Bryan and Ian from behind the door.

_Shit…_

Kai had made it perfectly clear that he didn't want the Demolition Boys to know about his pregnancy – he had enough to handle even with his former team-mates fussing around him. But the Russian was six months pregnant. If Bryan and Ian would see him…

" H – hey…", Ray stuttered, extremely reluctantly letting the two boys in. " What… what brings you here?"

" Kai has always been rather… quiet. But lately, he's been avoiding us", Bryan explained, entering almost like he'd owned the house.

" So, we decided to leave the orphanage into Spencer's hands, and come check out what's up", Ian finished.

As the two boys looked around, it was easy to see the pain in their eyes. Even after six months, Tala's death was still a tender subject for them. And the entire house was filled with stuff that reminded of the redhead. (How Kai could live there without losing his mind was anybody's guess.)

Ray felt almost guilty. With his… obsession over Kai, he'd completely forgotten that Tala's former team-mates were also hurting badly. " Kai's in a bathroom", he told them in a soft tone. " But he should…"

The sentence was cruelly cut by such a scream of utter pain and fear that it froze everybody's blood. In kitchen, Hilary dropped the kettle she'd been carrying. Tyson and Kenny completely forgot about their cards, watched each other with widened, terrified eyes.

Feeling his entire body turn cold as terror took a forceful hold of his heart, Ray gave a loud gasp. " Kai…" Hardly noticing what he was doing, he darted towards the bathroom.

Getting there, he frantically knocked on the door. " Kai?" There was no response, and it took all he had not to go into complete panic. " I'm coming in, okay?"

What he saw when opening the door was something he'd never want to see again. Kai had slumped down to the corner with his eyes tightly closed, curled into a tight ball. Cold sweat of pain was glittering on his forehead. Lowering his gaze, Ray could see a growing stain of blood on his pants.

He gave a loud, terrified gasp. " Kai!"

" The twins… I… I can't feel them…" Kai's mouth opened several times without voice. A shuttering, panic- and pain-filled breath escaped. " Damn, it h-hurts…"

Working his hardest to think clearly, Ray rushed over to Kai and gently, extremely carefully, gathered the terrified, pained Russian into his arms, almost scared by how light Kai still was. _Gosh, does he eat a thing? _It was almost impossible not to cry when Kai hissed in pain. " Just… Hang on, 'k? Keep your eyes open", he desperately tried to reach out for his friend. " It… it'll be okay…"

By then, the others were already by the bathroom. Seeing the paled, barely conscious and visibly extremely pained Kai in his arms, they all gasped, eyes widening. " What the heck happened!" Tyson almost screamed in a squeaky voice.

Ray shook his head, swallowing down the huge lump that had formed into his throat. " I… There's no time", he managed. " I… I need to get him to the hospital."

" I'll call an ambulance", Hilary announced in a panicked tone, and was about to run off when Ray stopped her.

" No, don't", he told her, once again struggling against panic when Kai moaned in pain. Shivers of terror ran through him as he helplessly watched Kai's eyes slowly slide closed, and felt the Russian's head fall lifelessly against his shoulder. _Oh God… _" It's faster… if I'll drive him there…"

" You're in no condition to drive", Bryan – who was just an inch from going into panic-attack himself – stated, showing his car-keys. " I'll drive you."

" We'll be right behind you", Kenny announced, taking out his own keys with terribly trembling hands.

Ray nodded, no longer able to speak. As he ran after Bryan towards the Russian's car, he took a look at the bloodstain on Kai's pants – and immediately wished he hadn't. It was by then alarmingly wide. They definitely had no time to waste.

Immediately after Ray had taken a seat, Kai still in his arms, Bryan furiously kicked the gas-pedal, and the car shot up towards the hospital.

Ray didn't even notice how Bryan kept an eye on he and Kai through rearview mirror, nor that the lavender-hared Russian was driving insanely fast. All he saw was Kai's terrifyingly pale face, that held a frown of pain even though the Russian was unconscious.

Tears spilled to his cheeks as he stroked Kai's face, not even noticing how badly he was shivering.

_Please, don't leave… Don't let me lose you… I can't lose you, I won't…_

**¨**

Ray's heart was beating far, far faster than it should've been when he barged through the huge hospital-doors with Kai still cradled in his arms, just barely managing to hold back the threatening tears, terrified Bryan running somewhere behind him.

He gave a huge sigh of relief when seeing the familiar figure of Dr. Perez waiting for them not too far away, a trolley and a nurse with him. Apparently, Hilary had phoned the man and told what was going on. " P – please… Help…", he managed to choke out in a teary voice.

" Ray, it's alright", the man tried to reassure him, gently removing Kai from his arms and – with the nurse's aid – carefully moved the Russian onto the trolley. Ray's heart gave a sharp throb when Kai whimpered in pain, face forming a grimace. He had to bite his lip roughly not to cry, and irony taste of blood immediately filled his mouth.

Seeing his distress, Dr. Perez tried to smile. " Don't worry, I'm sure Kai and your twins will be alright."

Again, Ray's heart ached, but this time for a different reason. He shook his head, biting his lip again though it hurt. " No, you… you've got it all wrong… They're not mine…", he stuttered, not really understanding why he felt like explaining. " I'm just Kai's… friend." The last word came out bitterly.

Dr. Perez gave an understanding nod, then shifted his attention to Kai. " Kai, can you hear me?" No reaction came from the Russian, and the doctor cursed under his breath, then looked at Ray. " Ray, for how long has he been unconscious?"

Ray opened his mouth for several times without finding his voice. Eventually he managed to croak out a thin, scarcely audible reply. " I… I don't know… Fifteen minutes… or so."

Dr. Perez nodded, thoughts whirring. He knew that the neko-jin was a doctor himself, but at that moment, it was evident that the young man was frozen to the spot and wouldn't operate without clear instructions. " Go into waiting-room, I'll come and report you as soon as I've figured out something, okay?"

Dazed, almost lost look in his amber eyes, Ray nodded numbly.

Watching the doctor and nurse rush away with Kai, Ray broke down to tears, feeling more helpless than ever in his life. He didn't even notice that almost crying Bryan had planted a hand onto his shoulder, nor did he hear the lavender-hared Russian's choked words. " Everything's gonna work out. I'm sure."

After that, silence fell upon the agitated duo as they kept staring at the direction to which Kai had been taken, hoping, praying, that they'd see him again.

After that, time seemed to move impossibly slowly. Ray would've surely lost his mind, if he wouldn't have been busy with explaining Bryan and Ian everything about Kai's pregnancy. (Thank goodness after first shock, the duo had taken the news rather well.) He didn't have any idea of how he'd gotten into the waiting-room, or at what point the others had appeared there. All the fuss around him didn't make any sense to him as he sat numbly on a bench, waiting…

None of the gang-members knew for how long they'd sat in silence in the small, depressing room, when the door was suddenly opened and a familiar person stepped in. " Max!" Tyson gasped, voice laced with relief, and was up in an instant, hugging his friend. " How… how did you know?"

" Hilary phoned me", the blonde explained in a strange, thick voice as he broke the hug, then looked at Kenny with suspiciously red, puffy eyes. " Did you call Emily?"

Because the gang had been having a meeting, and Tyson's grandpa was out of town, Emily had been watching over Theo that day.

The computer-whiz nodded, staring at his toes. " Y – yeah… She said Theo and Hannah are both sound asleep." He gave a shuttering breath. " She told us to call if… if anything happens."

Max nodded. " Good." The blonde did his hardest to smile encouragingly. " Look, Kai's a fighter. I… I'm sure everything's gonna be alright."

Unfortunately, none of them – especially Ray, who was an inch from bursting into tears again – could believe him juts yet.

Ray didn't know how much more time had passed when Dr. Perez finally entered the waiting-room, seeming exhausted. Ray was immediately up, look of utter panic in his eyes. " What's going on?" he demanded. " Is… is Kai going to be alright?"

The doctor nodded, smiling slightly. " Both Kai and the twins are alright at the moment, his state is finally stable. But I afraid we'll have to keep him here for a couple of days to make sure there'll be no further complications. We had to give him quite a strong dosage of painkillers and sedatives; he was in a shock when you brought him in. We had to be careful because of his… state, though." The man then grew slightly more solemn. " I've understood Kai's been under quite a stress lately."

Tyson snorted. " Oh, what now he lost his husband and found out he was pregnant…" Hilary swatted the bluenette with a folded magazine she'd been absentmindedly skimming through. " Ouch!"

Ignoring the couple, the doctor went on. " Right now, I'm really concerned about Kai's blood-pressure; if he goes on like this, the pregnancy will be dangerous to both the twins and him. What also worries me is that he's alarmingly anemic. That's why I want to keep him here for a while."

Ray frowned, wrapping his arms around himself. " What…? Is there anything we can do?"

Seeing his anguish, the doctor smiled knowingly, pieces clicking. " You need to make sure he takes it easy from now on; there can't be any extra stress, and I would almost recommend full bed-rest."

Bryan smirked. " Oh, Kai's so gonna hate that…"

There was a brief, relieved silence as everyone finally registered that their friend was going to be alright. Eventually Ian spoke. " Can we see him?"

The doctor smiled apologetically. " I'm sorry, but right now, rest is what he needs the most. Besides, he's under strong sedatives at the moment. I doubt he'd even know you're there."

" I'm a doctor", Ray protested, almost desperate look appearing into his eyes. " Please, let me see him." He blinked his stinging eyes. " I have to… make sure… Even if he wouldn't know…"

Seeming to understand, Dr. Perez thought for a while, then nodded with a soft smile. " Alright, but only for five minutes. As I said, Kai needs his rest."

Gratitude unlike anything he'd felt before flooded through Ray. " Thank you."

Watching Dr. Perez and Ray go, Tyson gave a small groan. " This isn't fair!" he complained. " Why does Ray get to see him and we don't?"

Again, Hilary swatted him with the folded magazine. " Zip it, Tyson."

**¨**

Ray was almost holding his breath as he slowly opened the door of Kai's hospital room, carefully peaking in. " K – Kai?" All the reply he instantly got was the beeping of Kai's heart-monitor.

The room was shadowy, almost dark, but thanks to his cat's-senses, he could see the form laying on the bed move slightly. There was a small hiss. " Ray?" came a tired, almost weak voice.

Nodding, Ray stepped in, yet again fighting against tears. " Yeah", he whispered. Slowly he walked up to the bed, and sat down to the chair placed beside it. " How are you feeling?"

Sighing, Kai rubbed his face with one hand, obviously trying to clear his head. " It still… hurts, but… They gave something… For the pain, they said…"

Ray nodded. " They gave as much as it was possible without harming the twins."

Kai nodded as well and licked his lips. The Russian's eyes fluttered closed. " Tired…"

Again, Ray felt a storm of tears threatening to outbreak, but managed to blink them away. " You really should sleep", he whispered, absentmindedly taking Kai's hand and rubbing it with one finger. " You've had a hard day."

Kai shook his head. " I can't." As the Russian slowly opened his eyes with apparent difficulty, Ray noticed that they were filled with unshed tears. " I… Ray, I… almost lost them!" Some tears ran down Kai's pale cheeks. " I… I was so scared… I can't lose them, too… I just can't…"

" Shhhh", Ray soothed, still rubbing Kai's hand comfortingly. He couldn't let Kai's blood-pressure rise any more when it was sky-high already. " Kai, there's no need to be afraid; the twins are alright, you all are. But you need to sleep now." He smiled, though Kai couldn't see it. Talking had required all the Russian's strength, and his eyes were once again closed. " I'm here with you. I'll make sure nothing happens to you three."

Ray's heart jumped when Kai squeezed his hand affectionately. " Thanks…", Kai murmured, an inch from drugged, fitful sleep. What he whispered next almost shattered the neko-jin's heart. " Don't… leave me… Tala…"

A deep, pain-filled sigh escaped Ray as he watched Kai fall asleep, feeling his poor heart aching in his chest.

**¨**

Outside the hospital, a figure that'd been listening to the conversations in the waiting-room stepped into shadows. Eyes darkening, he took out a cigarette and lit it, exhaling a long breath.

_So, the twins are alright… Excellent._ The cigarette still between his teeth, he started to walk forward. _Three months, and they'll be all mine. And then, I'll finally get the power that should've been mine a long time ago…_

**¨**

TBC.

**¨**

A/N: Pheeeeew, that was _close_! So… Kai almost had a miscarriage. Will the remaining three months be just as difficult? And when, oh when will he open his eyes to his feelings for poor Ray? Also in next chapter, you'll find out who Max is dating…

Okay everyone, that's all for now! I hope you'll all stick around for next chapter! Pleaze, review! (gives huge puppy-dog eyes)

**I should be able to update again some time next Wednesday. (Unless my dear computer or inter-connection decides to crash down…) I hope I'll see you all then! (grins)**

(Btw, a philosophical question to chew over. Which one's hand did Kai think he was squeezing before he fell asleep; Ray or Tala's?)


	7. April

A/N: Time for another chapter, folks! Hope you're all still sticking around! I know this update comes earlier than I announced, but… Well, better so than late, ne? 

First of all, thank you from the bottom of my heart for those amazing reviews! I still can't believe you like this story so much! (hugs of all)

Okay, before I'll go all mushy, let's get on.

Or no, just a sec! I tried to reply to this PM about the next update, but… Well, being Miss 'Whiz-kid of technology', I afraid I managed to screw up somehow. (Gosh, I hate computers!) So, I think it's the best idea (for the sake of the little of my sanity there's left) to announce here that **the next update should happen sometime next Wednesday (or Tuesday)**. So… stay tuned! (smirks)

And now, finally, on with the story! The previous chapter was quite a torture for everyone – even poor Max had to cry. (snif) Let's see if I'll let them any easier now. I said that I might give you a brief flash of Mariah, so… Here it comes. (grins) Hope you'll enjoy!

**¨**

**April**

Small Italian café was filled with people as Mariah sat in the most quiet corner with a mug of hot chocolate. An hour ago, ordering it had felt like a good idea, but now the drink simply repulsed her. Besides, it had already gone cold as she simply motionlessly sat there, staring at her reflection on the liquid, thinking.

As planned, she had travelled back into her home-village after leaving Ray. But with all the questions and isolation, the place had soon started to feel smothering, and she had once again ran. Since then – for almost two weeks now, if she counted right – she'd been travelling around world, not really knowing what she wanted to do. She switched place every two days, too impatient to stay anywhere for longer than that.

It felt like she was… waiting for something, but couldn't pinpoint what that 'something' was.

Suddenly, her cat's-senses detected someone watching her. Frowning, she turned her head – and gasped as she met a pair of shockingly familiar lavender eyes. " Johnny?"

The Scott – who was sitting on the table right across hers – quickly turned his head away, pretending to concentrate on the mug-full of coffee before him.

Mariah blinked her eyes for several times, feeling dazed all of a sudden. What the heck was Johnny doing in Italy? Hardly meeting Enrique, because they were on the opposite side of the country from Rome.

Following some… call inside of her, she got up from her seat and walked up to Johnny's table, wordlessly taking a seat beside him. Silence lingered between them for a long time, and during it she caught herself eyeing on Johnny. He had now a bit more muscle than before, and he'd cut his hair short, though letting some front-bangs slightly longer so that they almost shadowed his breathtaking lavender eyes. Mariah noticed with surprise that her heart leapt in a strange way she'd never experienced before as she looked at him.

Eventually, she decided to speak to get those unnerving thoughts out of her head. " Didn't expect to meet you here."

Johnny lowered his gaze, suddenly deeply interested in his coffee again. Mariah had to blink once more in absolute disbelief. Was that a blush she saw upon his cheeks? " Can't say the same thing", the Scott reluctantly admitted in a voice so quiet she barely heard. He took a sip of his coffee, visibly steeling himself. " You've been a difficult one to track down, kitten."

Mariah had hard time disguising her surprise. Thanks to many beyblade-tournaments and battles, they'd known each other for years, and spent countless of hours talking – or fighting, whichever mood they happened to be in. They'd learned to know each other better than they knew pretty much anyone else, shared this… indescribable mutual understanding; one could even call it a bond. That's why they'd been corresponding what was close to thousands of letters and e-mails after they'd retired as professional bladers. But never before had Mariah seen the Scott like this, so… insecure, unprotected, absolutely without the mental armour he usually covered himself with.

Her surprise turned into near-shock when his words sunk in. " You've been… following me?" Did he really care about her that much?

Johnny gave her a glare. " You make me sound like some creepy stalker." Once again, his eyes found that apparently enchanting coffee-mug. " I was just… worried, when I heard about you and Ray. Is it a crime?"

A smile came to Mariah's face. To be honest, his concern made her feel… warm, safe. " No", she admitted out loud. " I suppose it isn't." She looked at her friend, smile widening. " Thanks."

Johnny merely shrugged. Silence fell over them once again as both drifted into their own thoughts. Mariah was almost startled when something cool suddenly touched her arm. Looking down, she noticed that Johnny had pushed a small bowl of strawberries towards her. Smiling slightly, she took one berry and tasted it. " Thanks again", she muttered, savouring the sweet, juicy taste. " Why such generosity?"

Johnny shrugged. " You seemed… sad. I thought I should try to cheer you up." Red bangs fell to cover Johnny's face as he bowed his head. " I… remembered you like strawberries." It seemed to require some sort of a mental power-struggle, but eventually he lifted his head and gently took one strawberry, offering it to her. When their eyes locked, she found his lavender orbs filled with hesitance and almost desperate pleading.

Pieces clicked in Mariah's mind, and suddenly, she realized that Johnny was offering her much, much more than just a single strawberry.

Still smiling, but not saying a word, she accepted the berry and took a bite. " These are really good."

By then, there was a smile of understanding and relief upon Johnny's face as well. " I'm glad."

**¨**

As the orphanage Bryan, Spencer and Ian had opened with Tala became five years old, the gang decided to throw a party. Despite warnings, Kai chose to join in – having been locked inside four walls had almost driven him insane, especially with his old team-mates and former Demolition Boys constantly dropping by. It was nerve-racking, especially when everyone had been treating him like a piece of most fragile glass since he'd been discharged from hospital.

" Kai!" the kids squealed in delight upon seeing him. Before the pregnancy had really started to show and all the problems had appeared, he'd visited the orphanage almost daily. According to Bryan, Spencer and Ian, the kids had been really confused and saddened by his sudden absence.

Smiling widely, Kai dent down and hugged the kids as much as it was possible with his huge bump and crushing back-pain. A stab of guilt went through him as he realized just how long ago it was from his last visit to the orphanage. " Hey. I've missed you", he greeted the kids, suddenly finding it hard to hold back tears of movement. _Damn hormones and mood-swings…_

" Okay, let go of Kai before you'll end up crushing him!" came Spencer's laughter from not too far away. " There's cake in the kitchen." As the kids ran away, the muscular blonde gave Kai a slightly careful look. " How are you holding up?"

Kai didn't know if he was more amused or annoyed by the question he'd heard _many_ times during the past month. " I'm fine, and according to Dr. Perez, so are the twins", he replied.

Both two were startled when Tyson suddenly dashed into the room, glint of excitement in his eyes. Look of disappointment, however, appeared onto the bluenette's face when he saw Kai. " Oh, it was just you."

Kai snorted, amused. " Nice to feel welcomed."

Actually, he knew full well who Tyson had been expecting. The day before, Max had phoned the Japanese and told that in the party, they'd finally find out who his secret love was. And truth to be told, Kai was quite curious about it himself. It was rare that Max managed to keep something with this magnitude to himself for this long; the relationship had to be a serious one.

Looking around, Kai gave a small frown. " Where's Theo?"

" Somewhere with the other kids", Tyson replied with a grin. " If I know him at all, the cake is in serious danger at the moment. Bryan is watching over him, though."

All three tensed when there was suddenly a piercing sound of doorbell. While Spencer walked up to open the door, Ray, Hilary, Kenny and Emily all appeared into the room, excitement and anticipation written all over their faces. " It's Max", Hilary announced. " And you won't believe who he has with him!"

Slowly the door slid open, and gasps could be heard when the gang saw Max behind it – other arm wrapped almost protectively around somewhat nervous-looking, lime-hared young man. " Not in million years would I have guessed this!" Tyson exclaimed. " Oliver!"

" Eh… _Bonjour_?" Max greeted rather nervously.

After a long – and loud – thunder of congratulations and questions, the gang had somewhat found out how the two had gotten together. Apparently, they'd happened to bump into each other when Max been on a business-trip in Paris a year and half earlier. As luck would have it, they'd went out to celebrate Max's amazing business-deal that night, and gotten really, really drunk – with the result that next morning, Max had woken up from Oliver's bedroom, the French contently wrapped around him. Terrified, the blonde had ran off, and the two didn't meet for three months – until Max had to face the French in a huge BBA-party. That day, both came to realize that there was no denying obvious facts.

" So that's why you both disappeared from that BBA-party", Kenny mused.

" Why such secrecy?" Tyson asked, slight hurt in his tone.

" Sorry about that, but… We wanted to clear things to ourselves before getting anyone else involved", Max explained, still holding Oliver's hand. " This whole… thing hasn't been easy. We wanted to make sure how we felt without anyone else interfering."

Smiling and closing his eyes, Oliver leaned his forehead against Max's shoulder, seeming slightly embarrassed by all the attention. " We didn't want to haste with something this _chére_."

" Awww…", the gang sighed, grinning.

" So… What made you let the cat out of the bag now?" Emily inquired.

Max gave Oliver a questioning look, then looked back at them again after receiving a nod of acceptance. " Well… The thing is…" He seemed very nervous all of a sudden. " We did… something yesterday. Something… well, huge."

Tyson frowned. " Am I the only one in here who doesn't have a clue of what he's talking about?"

Sharing another look, Max and Oliver both outstretched their left hands for them to see, and a chorus of huge gasps escaped. Sure enough, both had rings on their fingers.

" We wish we could've invited all of you to celebrate, but both Max and I are rather well-known, so we wanted to avoid the buzz", Oliver explained apologetically.

Everyone was stunned to see the small smile that crept up to Kai's face. " You know what, guys? It looks like we have two reasons to celebrate today."

**¨**

About an hour later, Hilary was just emerging from a bathroom when she passed by a room where a familiar figure sat on a bed, his back towards her. A deep frown crossed her features. " Kai?"

The pregnant Russian didn't respond – didn't even seem to notice she was there – and it wasn't until then she realized what he was doing. With two fingers, he'd moved his wedding-ring so that it was dangling on his fingertip, on the edge of falling off. He was obviously struggling with the idea of taking it off, setting himself free.

In the end, Kai slipped the ring back on, not ready to give up on the promise it represented just yet. Hilary could've sworn she heard a small sob as he buried his face into his hands, seeming to tremble. " Damn you, Tala…", came a tiny whisper to her ears.

Feeling tears threatening to spill, Hilary decided that she couldn't watch her friend's pain any longer. Carefully, as if fearing an attack, she approached Kai, landing a soft, comforting hand onto his shoulder. He jumped at first and clenched his fists, but soon relaxed when sensing it was just her. Though he wasn't looking at her, she offered a small smile of reassurance. For a while she hesitated, not sure of what to say. " Hard day?" she finally inquired.

Kai nodded, bowing his head so that bangs of two-toned hair fell to cover his face from her. After hesitating a while, she took a seat beside him, trying to offer at least some degree of comfort.

For a long moment they sat in comfortable silence, neither really wanting to speak. When Hilary's eyes fell to the ring on Kai's finger that had became a chain to the Russian, she decided that she had to speak out. " Kai… Tala loved you, just as much as you loved him. And… I'm sure that wherever he is, he wouldn't want you to live like this, inside this… trap." Words she'd been yearning to say for months – ever since she'd found out how Ray felt for Kai – escaped her lips like birds from open cage, making her chest lighten. " I know how tremendously you loved him, but you can't spent the rest of your life grieving; he wouldn't have wanted that. You have to let go." A picture of how Ray touched and looked at Kai flashed before her eyes. " Days, months or years from now, you will find someone who'll make you feel the way Tala did. You will love again."

When Kai looked at her, her heart almost shattered by the overwhelming pain and desperation in his eyes. " I… I can't. It was so painful to learn to love Tala, I… I don't think I can ever go through that again." He looked away, ashamed. Even after all the years passed, opening up like this was hard for him. " Besides… It could never feel the same with anyone else."

Hilary smiled. " Of course there won't be anything exactly the same. But there can be something just as amazing and precious." She brushed his shoulder. " Just… Don't give up on hope, okay? Don't ever give up on love. Who knows where destiny leads you."

There was a small, faint smile upon Kai's face as the Russian finally lifted his head and looked at her. " Thank you", he whispered. From his eyes, Hilary could see that a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

She smirked. " This is just what friends do."

**¨**

Meanwhile, Tyson gave a small frown when finding Ray sitting on a railing of the orphanage's porch, eyes staring vacantly into horizon. " Ray?" When the neko-jin still paid no attention to him, he started to get annoyed. Taking a couple of steps ahead, he roughly graphed Ray on a shoulder, startling the neko-jin out of his thoughts. " Well, good morning."

Blinking his amber eyes, Ray first looked at him, then some spot in distance. " Sorry… Guess I… zoned out."

Tyson rolled his eyes. " Wouldn't have figured…"

When silence fell upon them, Ray was unable to keep his thoughts from straying. That appeared to be a huge mistake, as couple of seconds later, Tyson's words caught him off guard so badly that he nearly choked on his very breath. " It's hard to fight over someone with a ghost, isn't it?"

It took for a long moment before he'd gathered his wits enough to look at Tyson, eyes still widened. " What are you…?" _Oh, screw that._ He couldn't play dump anymore, Tyson had got on to him. He bowed his head with a blush, feeling humiliated. " How did you…?"

Again, Tyson rolled his eyes. " I'm not brain-dead, unlike everyone seems to think. There's also absolutely nothing wrong with my vision; I recognize a crush when I see one."

Ray mentally scowled. _Oh great…_ If Tyson knew, it was only a matter of time before _everyone_ would figure out how he felt for Kai – including the Russian himself. _Crap…_

There was a sly look in Tyson's eyes as the Japanese looked at him. " So… When are you gonna tell Kai?"

" Never." Ray was surprised by how fast and determinedly the reply came. Once more, he bowed his head, but not because of embarrassment. " I… There's no point. I mean… He's never gonna feel… _that way_ for me – he'll never be able to let go of Tala."

" Ray… Do you have any idea of for how long I had to fight before Hilary would actually go out with me for a first time, let alone before I managed to convince a smart, sensible person like her to marry me? Heck, at one point, I was sure she'd get me a restraining order!" There was a sympathy-filled look in Tyson's eyes as Ray looked at him. " All I'm saying is that you can't just give up. Kai is as stubborn as a old mule, but he'll figure himself out eventually. And that day, Kon, it's your time to strike."

First time in a very, very long while, Ray found smile tugging the corners of his lips. " Thanks, Ty."

Tyson merely waved his hand. " I'm doing this for purely selfish reasons", the Japanese confessed. " I can't stand seeing you sulk around anymore. Besides, you and Kai dancing around each other like two cats on a burning roof is seriously getting old."

**¨**

Unbeknownst to anyone, Theo had slipped out of the orphanage through backdoor, and was investigating its surroundings with childlike curiosity.

All of a sudden, his eyes met a dark figure that sat on a nearby bench, clearly watching the orphanage. Of course his parents had warned him not to talk to strangers, but curiosity soon took the best of him – after all, he was just a little child. Small frown upon his face, he walked towards the man, who's face were hidden by the thick shadows trees created. " Hey. Who are you?" he asked.

Slowly, the man lowered his gaze. Though he still couldn't see the stranger's face because of the dancing shadows disguising them, he could tell the man was looking at him. " Just… an old friend of Kai's – and your father's", came a accented reply.

Theo's frown deepened. " Then why aren't you in the party with them?"

A strange, almost chilling laughter escaped the man's throat. " Oh, such a curious little child… Just like your father."

Still frowning, Theo was about to ask more when the clearly panicked sound of his mother's met his ears. " Theo, where are you?"

Deciding that he'd better get inside as fast as possible, Theo once again looked at the strange man, eyes filled with childish innocence. " Should I tell them 'hi' from you?"

" Oh, don't do that", the man told him. " When I choose to meet them, I want it to be… a surprise."

Theo nodded, smiling. " Okay. Dad loves surprises" He turned around to leave. " Bye."

The man's eyes followed the child as he ran away. " Bye."

With the child gone, the man once again looked at the orphanage with chillingly flaming eyes.

_Just two more months, and the twins will be all mine._ He gave a cold sneer of a predator. _And after that, nothing will stop me._ His eyes squinted. _Biovolt will rise from the ashes, and so will I – just like the phoenix-bird I am. And Kai will pay dearly for foolishly thinking he'd be able to get away from me._

With those thoughts, he got up and disappeared to the shadows.

**¨**

About two hours later, Kai and Ray simultaneously left the party. The others still remained, but Kai needed rest and Ray had to go to work. In silent agreement they started to walk together, not saying a word, simply enjoying each others' company.

Surprisingly, it was Kai who spoke first. " You know… I've been thinking about something for a long while now", he stated.

Slightly surprised, Ray looked at the Russian. " Hmm?"

" My house… It's not big enough for the twins. It… it was hardly big enough for me and Tala." Flash of pain could be seen in Kai's burgundy eyes. " Besides, it holds far too many memories of Tala. I… just can't stay there, not anymore."

First time in months, careful hope begun to rise in Ray's chest. Was there really a chance…? " You know… Moving might actually be a good idea", he commented cautiously.

Kai nodded, the pain in his eyes growing deeper. " In that house, every single thing reminds me of Tala." The Russian choked in a teary gasp of air. " The smell, all the things we bought together… Even the stupid squeak of kitchen-door; he was supposed to do something about it." One tear rolled to Kai's cheek, Ray doubted the Russian noticed it. " It's just… It's too much. Too painful." For a moment, Kai closed his eyes, visibly trying to compose himself. " I… I think I'll have to… let go – for both me and the twins."

Ray's mind was swimming with disbelief. Was… was Kai really saying those words? Was the Russian finally starting to shake away Tala's ghost? This was a huge step – a step for better. " Have you started looking for a new house?" he asked, barely managing to keep his growing optimism and anticipation away from his tone.

_He isn't saying that he wants to be with you_, he reminded himself. But even that didn't shatter his newfound hope.

Kai nodded. " There's this one promising house, just a couple of blocks from where you live, actually. I'm going to see it tomorrow."

" Want me to come along?" he asked, still feeling more than slightly lightheaded.

Kai replied with a small smile and nod. " Why not." Suddenly, the look changed to one of pain and he gave a small gasp, clutching to his stomach.

Feeling panic flood through his veins, Ray was immediately by Kai's side, one hand landing onto the Russian's shoulder. " Kai, what's wrong?" He gave a small gulp. " Was it a kick or a twinge?" Lately, the latter option had meant a visit to hospital and Dr. Perez, and there'd been far too many of those to both their – and especially Kai's – liking.

Fear – almost terror – in his eyes, Kai slowly shook his head. " I… I'm not sure", the Russian whispered, so quietly that Ray barely heard, then gave a small sigh of relief. " I think… it was a kick."

Feeling relieved, but only slightly, Ray nodded. Carefully and gently, he steadied shivering, paled Kai up, feeling his heart race due to both worry and the closeness they had. " C'mon", he whispered softly, holding Kai close. " You've had too much of excitement for one day. Let's get you home."

Kai plainly nodded as response, sinking into his thoughts.

Despite the almost paralyzing terror for the safety of the twins, Kai still noticed the warm shiver that ran through him when Ray touched him and pulled him close. No matter how much the thought frightened him, he couldn't help thinking about Hilary's words.

_" Of course there won't be anything exactly the same. But there can be something just as amazing and precious."_

Had she been right? Was he really…?

Shaking the ridiculous thoughts off for the time being, Kai leaned closer to Ray as another twinge came, bravely biting back tears of pain and fear. And all he could do was pray that the small miracles would stay inside of him for the remaining two months. That he wouldn't have to go through yet another loss…

**¨**

That same night, the orphanage was already quiet with all the kids fast asleep as Oliver laid on a double-bed in the room Bryan had told he and Max could stay in for a while. After all, now that they'd came all the way from Paris, why should they be shoved into some crappy motel?

A small smile came to Oliver's lips as felt small, rather nice ache in the lower parts of his body. Things simply couldn't have been more perfect at the moment. Everyone had taken the news of he and Max's surprise-relationship well – though he couldn't understand why he'd been imagining worse case scenarios in the first place. He'd known these people for years, and just like Max, he was their friend. Why wouldn't they have accepted him?

Turning to side, he felt a slash of disappointment upon seeing the empty spot on the other side of the bed. However, he managed to shake it off rather quickly; Max was only in a bathroom, and would soon be back for some more of the… thrill they'd been having all night so far.

He almost startled when his cell-phone suddenly rang. A frown came to his lips when he couldn't recognize the number flashing on the screen. " Hello?"

" _Oliver, please, you have to listen to me!_" came a chillingly familiar, desperate voice in French.

His eyes squinted with immense hatred. " Jacques, how dare you harass me after all the shit you've done?" he growled also in French, such fury in his voice that it startled him. " Leave me alone!"

" _Listen to me!_" Jacques begged. _" He… He isn't dead, Oliver! He isn't dead! You have to…_" As Oliver was already hanging up, he couldn't hear the rest. " _… warn everyone! He's coming after Kai and the twins!_"

Just as he threw the cell-phone straight into a wall with a growl, Max came in. The blonde immediately frowned when seeing the look upon his face. " Oliver, what's wrong?"

He quickly pushed a smile onto his face. " Absolutely nothing, sweetie. Come back to bed, it's cold in here." 

Smiling as well, Max obeyed and snuggled closer to him. Oliver squeezed his eyes tightly shut as he gently stroked Max's silky locks. " I love you", he confessed in a whisper that carefully hid all the emotions whirling inside of him.

" Love you too", came Max's sleepy reply.

_And I won't let anything get into between us, _Oliver mentally added. _Especially not that bastard._

**¨**

TBC.

**¨**

A/N: Dun-da-dun! So Kai is _finally_ beginning to listen to his heart! 'Bout time, I would say!

Heh, I hope you didn't hate the new pairings I created. Max and Oliver are just so… alike, in a way, that I simply couldn't resist! And Mariah and Johnny… Don't ask, I just have this… thing for that couple.

But hey, what's this? Who's Jacques? And how will Kai's pregnancy advance?

Only one more month before the BIG day, people! Stay tuned, and please, please review!

Btw, the add ruler has been down for over a week... Or is it just me...? (blinks in confusion)


	8. May

A/N: I'm baaaaack with chappy eight! 

First of all… Oh… my… **GOSH**! You've really liked this fic so far, huh? Thank you from the deepest bits of my soul for those breathtaking reviews! I still can't believe something I've scrabbled up could become this popular! (sends hugs all over) (And yeai, I actually managed to send a PM!)

Um… **Spoiler alert** here! IF everything goes happily, and the twins are born safely… Well, I tried to write about the twins at home – to test if I could – but as it appears, newborns are pretty much as inspiring as earwax, so… But don't worry, IF all goes well, you'll get to see at least a sneakpeak on them.

And **about the sequel**… I suppose I should spill it out it here and now, I've been delaying the announcement for far too long; it tears my heart, but I'm retiring. At the moment, my life is so crazy that I barely have time to take care of the two stories I have rolling, and it's only going to get busier, so… I'm sorry, but I afraid I won't have time to start out with any new story. It pains me not to get to write to you guys anymore, but I afraid that I have no other choice. (wipes away tears, crying) But before you get worried, I promise you that as long as reviews keep rolling (hint, hint), both _Nine months _and _Shadows of past_ will be finished, just as I've promised.

Okay, before this gets all too depressing, let's get on with the story! In case you've been wondering how Voltaire and Boris were presumed dead, you'll find out now. Hope you'll like!

**¨**

**May**

/ _Oliver's heart was pounding unlike ever before as he rushed through the shiny hallways of a hospital that held a stomach-churning scent of death. His violet eyes – widened, almost glazed by shock – were oblivious to the old newspapers laying all over. Most of them held the same, month-old headline._

_Tyson Granger repeats as a world champion!_

_It seemed to take forever before Oliver finally reached the waiting-room, where a group of people had already gathered, all almost grave expressions upon their faces. Tyson's grandpa was phasing around the room, muttering something to himself. In a more quiet corner, Hiro and Tyson's dad were talking to Mr. Dickinson, who seemed like he'd been crying. Max's dad was also there, his face buried into his hands, as were Kenny's crying parents and devastated-looking Emily. It didn't surprise Oliver; he'd noticed her crush on Kenny for ages ago, and had been anxiously waiting for them to take a step forward. The Demolition Boys – save Tala – and White Tigers were also there, all serious expressions upon their faces. But there was one person who's presence took Oliver by surprise. He gave a deep frown when seeing the much too familiar boy with violet eyes and spiky, dark-green hair slumped to a bench, as far away from everyone else as possible. " Jacques? What are you doing here?"_

_Seeming startled, the boy who was about two years older than he snapped his head up and blinked, almost like waking up. It took for a while before Jacques spoke. " I could ask you the same thing."_

_Too shocked and worried to wonder what the boy was doing in Bey-city, Oliver blinked his stinging eyes and ran a hand through his hair. " I… Mr. D called… There was… an explosion." Eyes filled with desperation, he looked at the group. " What the hell happened?" he gave a teary cry, feeling a couple of tears escape. It was the first time in his life he cursed._

_Look of utter, absolute heartache upon his old face, Mr. D turned to look at him. " Voltaire happened." The man took a shuttering breath. " The Bladebreakers, they… they found out that Boris' newest base was in this… underground storeroom in Bey-city… They didn't think the police would get there on time, so… they tried themselves, and…" The elder had to compose himself for a long time before he could continue. " Voltaire was also there – God only knows when he'd got out prison – and… There was an explosion… Voltaire and Boris are dead." Suddenly, something dark appeared into Mr. D' s half-glazed eyes. " But… Someone told Voltaire they were coming – he was prepared… Someone actually warned that bastard."_

_Oliver was too blinded by fury to see the look of immense guilt that flashed in Jacques' eyes. " Who the hell would do something like that!" he roared, shuttering with rage unlike anything he'd ever felt before. " How could anyone…!"_

_His question was interrupted when the door of the room suddenly opened, and Judy – who's eyes were red and puffy – entered. Everyone was immediately up, fear and anticipation written all over their faces. " How are they?" Ian asked in a tight, tense voice no one had ever heard from him before._

_Judy sighed exhaustedly; it had been a long night for her. " Kenny will be alright, he only received some small burns and scratches. He's allowed to leave the hospital tonight. Tyson got a concussion and broken leg; he'll be kept here overnight for observation. Ray just got out of surgery. He received some internal injuries when pieces of wood-debris fell on him, but he'll be alright – despite his damaged wrist."_

_Mariah's eyes immediately flashed. " Can I see him?"_

_Judy nodded, understanding in her eyes. " Of course. He should wake up soon." Suddenly, something came to her mind. " Oh, and you should thank Kai once you get a chance."_

_Mariah's eyebrows furrowed. " Why?"_

" _If he hadn't knocked Ray out of the harm's way, Ray could've died", Judy replied, eyes flashing with nausea when she said the last word. _

_Bryan's eyes were widened with something close to terror as he looked at Judy. " Is Kai okay?"_

_Judy nodded, slight worn-out smile upon her face. " His injuries also required a surgery, but… He's just waking up, Tala is there with him. He'll be fine as soon as his back-injuries and broken ribs heal."_

" _What about Hilary?" Never before had Oliver witnessed such horror he saw upon trembling Mrs. Tatibana's face at that moment._

_Judy turned slightly more solemn. " She hit her head, and doctors are still not completely sure of how severe the injury is. We'll know more when she wakes up." She smiled encouragingly. " But she's young and strong. I'm sure she'll be just fine. I think Tyson just sneaked in to see her."_

_Seeming like she might collapse at any moment, Mrs. Tatibana fell to her seat, millions of emotions struggling over control upon her ghostly-pale face. Her lips formed inaudible words as she buried her face into her hands._

_For a long, dull moment it was completely silent. That was until Oliver heard his own teary, weak voice speak. " What… What about Max?" It was nothing more than a whisper, but everyone heard nevertheless._

_It wasn't hard to see the tears that gathered into Judy's eyes. Tears that made Oliver's blood run cold. " He… He's still in a surgery…" She shook her head, eyes filled with desperation. " I… I just don't know…"_

_Dull, shocked silence filled the room as Max's dad walked up to Judy and wrapped his arms around the crying woman, barely managing to suppress his own tears._

_Oliver watched almost like through some kind of a sleep as the two blading-teams reluctantly left the hospital with Mr. D. Emily, on the other hand, quietly sneaked towards Kenny's room. Hiro and Tyson's grandpa talked something about sneaking into Hilary's room with her mom to go and get Tyson. Judy and Max's dad, apparently, decided to go closer to the OR to wait for news of Max's condition. And for some reason that at the time was completely beyond him, Oliver would've desperately wanted to go with them._

_When he finally came out of his trance, he noticed that it was only he and Jacques left. And just then, as Oliver saw all the quilt and pain upon the older boy's face, he understood. Horrifying realization made his eyes widen. " Oh my God…", he gasped, so quietly that the other couldn't hear._

_Not looking at him, Jacques whispered. " You're falling for Max, aren't you? That's why you came here, so fast…"_

_Oliver barely heard the boy. His eyes lit into a flame of uncontrollable fury, burning tears of rage and sorrow rolled down his paling cheeks. " You were the one who told Voltaire they were coming, weren't you? You work for that bastard", he hissed, then paused for a while, muted by horrifying rage that almost suffocated him. " You are my… my brother! My parents… They raised you like their own child!" he roared through spilling tears. " HOW COULD YOU!"_

_Tears could be seen all over Jacques' face as well when the his foster-brother looked at him. " I… Oliver, I'm so sorry…"_

_But if anything, those desperate words only increased Oliver's flames of wrath. Completely losing control over himself, he rushed over to his brother before the boy could over see him moving, and punched the older teen with all the might there was in his body. " I hate you!" he cried, breaking down into hysterical sobs. When Jacques tried to touch him, he slapped the boy's hand away, unforgiving flames raging in his eyes. " Don't… touch me… ever again!" he hissed. " And if I ever see you again, I'll kill you with bare hands." With those words, he turned around and ran away as fast as he possibly could, tears escaping all the way. _/

**¨**

Month away from the crucial date, Kai gave a deep sigh of relief when the last boxes were finally carried away from the house he and Tala had once upon a time called home.

Standing in the middle of empty living room, he gently rubbed his massive bump. " This was the place where your lives begun, little-ones", he whispered gently. " Now, it's time to turn another leaf and see what life has in store for us."

" You still haven't picked names for them, have you?" suddenly came a gentle, slightly amused voice of Ray's from behind him.

Blushing a little, Kai shook his head, not looking at the neko-jin. " No", he confessed. " It's just…" He couldn't find right words to explain what he would've wanted to say.

" You're afraid you might jinx it?" Ray offered.

Kai gave a small nod. " Yeah."

During the past two months, he'd been having so many 'twinges' – as he called the agonizing attacks of sharp pain in his stomach – that for several times he'd feared he might lose the two precious miracles growing inside of him. After Kai's blood-pressure and anemia had once again spun out of control, Ray had eventually managed to convince him to spent two more nights in a hospital under all-too-familiar Dr. Perez's observation. Deeply worriedly, the man had ran yet another huge series of tests and explained that because Kai's pregnancy was… unusual, to say the least, it could also include complications unlike the ones during average pregnancy – after all, Kai's body was one of male's; it hadn't been planned for childbirth. Therefore it could be dangerous for both Kai and the twins. Despite the risks, however, Kai had strongly and stubbornly refused to go into caesarian before it was time for the babies to be born; according to all he knew, every single day the twins got to be inside of him made them stronger, and thus provided them better chances to survive. Now, he could only pray his decision hadn't been a lethal one…

" Kai." Ray's voice cut the flood of thoughts. Turning his head, he saw the neko-jin stood behind him, hand on his shoulder. " Everything's gonna work out just fine, okay? There's no need for you to overstress yourself. Worrying does you _or_ the twins no good, you should know at least that much by now."

Kai couldn't help but smile at the motherly, deeply concerned tone his friend was using. He wondered if the neko-jin had any idea of how important his care and support had been to him. Heck, without Ray, he would've probably lost his mind in the middle of all that had happened during the past eighth months. In a sign of gratitude, he gently placed his hand onto his shoulder to cover Ray's. " I know", he whispered.

Ray was just about to say more, when Tyson appeared into the room, face completely red from all the carrying and packing he'd been doing. (Understandably, Kai hadn't been able to participate to the moving-process – Ray would've probably tied him to a chair if he'd tried.) " Max and Oliver just got the last two boxes into your new house, Hilary went up to do what she called 'last-minute-shopping'. She took Emily with her now that Kenny is watching over Theo and Hannah", the bluenette informed, panting slightly. " Oh, and Bryan called. He and Ian are juts done with cleaning the house, Spencer's finished up with the nursery."

Kai couldn't help but smile. To think there was a time when he'd thought he'd have to go through the pregnancy alone… " Okay. Thanks", he said, trying his hardest to get just how grateful he was squeezed into those simple words.

The wide grin upon Tyson's lips told that the bluenette – though he hadn't been blessed with too much intelligence – understood. " No problem." With that, the Japanese disappeared from the doorway.

For another while Kai stood still with a slightly sad, lost look upon his face, giving a one last look to the house that had become precious to him during the years he'd spent in it. Despite all the painful memories, he knew he'd miss the place. Saying goodbye to it… felt almost like saying goodbye to Tala all over again. And it hurt, deeply.

" I think we should go", Ray told him in a gentle tone, understanding what was going on inside his head.

He nodded in slight daze. " Yeah", he murmured.

Without saying another word, Ray wrapped his other arm around him, once again giving that familiar, warm feeling into Kai's stomach. Without a single glance behind their shoulders, the two walked out of the house, closing the door softly behind them.

**¨**

Meanwhile in Kai's new house, Oliver – one of his greatest gifts being cooking – had decided to make a dinner for everyone. After all, they were all hungry after hassling around all day, and Kai was eating for three – although he still ate hardly a thing.

Cutting salad, he was powerless to keep his thoughts from straying. No matter how much he despised, hated, Jacques after all his foster-brother had done, he couldn't help thinking if his warning had been a real one. Jacques' words kept echoing in his ears.

_" Please, you have to listen to me! He… He isn't dead, Oliver! He isn't dead!"_

Suddenly feeling a sharp slash of pain, he let out a small yelp. He then gave a loud growl when noticing the small, yet nasty wound on his finger, caused by the sharp knife he'd been using. " Oh great…", he muttered, absently realizing that his knees were going weak for the sight of blood.

Just when he was trying to bandage the wound, Max walked into the room, followed closely by Kai and Ray, who'd just arrived. Seeing his wound, the blonde's eyes immediately widened. " Oh my gosh!" came a gasp of utter shock, and before Oliver could blink, Max was by his side.

A frown of worry furrowed Kai's eyebrows. " Are you okay?"

" You seem a bit pale", Ray continued, his expression mimicking Kai's. " Perhaps I should take a look at the wound?"

Beginning to feel embarrassed by all the attention, Oliver firmly shook his head, desperately trying to smile convincingly. " No, no, it's just a gash. I… I'm fine." And just then – almost like fate itself had been mocking him – his knees buckled, and he fell against terrified Max.

His mind was a bit hazy for a while, and all he could sense was Max's petrified voice. When his head worked properly again, he discovered that his husband had – with Ray's aid – helped him to sit on a kitchen-chair. Ray skillfully bandaged his wound while Kai was getting him a glass of water. Feeling his cheeks blush due to all the fuss, he ran his good hand through his hair. " Sorry… I just… I'm not good… with seeing blood."

Kai gave him a small smile. " Believe me, you're not the only one."

Max's fret, however, hadn't eased a slightest bit. The blonde's blue eyes were shining with immense worry as he looked at him. " Are you sure you're okay?"

Feeling half annoyed, half amused, Oliver smiled and nodded. " Yeah." He then frowned, remembering something, and looked at Kai, who was just approaching him with the full water-glass. " Hey, do you know if anyone around here has a midnight-blue Corvette? Because one's been parked just outside the house all day."

The seemingly innocent question had a massive impact on Kai. The Russian immediately went even paler than Oliver, and the glass fell from his hand as he started to tremble, eyes becoming wide with sheer terror. He muttered something incoherent in Russian, and before anyone could do a thing to stop him he dashed out, all the way to the front-yard the house. The others immediately followed, only to notice that the car had already disappeared.

Frowning with worry, Ray placed a hand onto the still shivering Russian's shoulder. " Hey, what's wrong? Why did that car make you so upset."

Kai's eyes were still slightly wide when he spoke, not looking at the others. " Because… I used to know someone who had exactly the same kind. But… He's dead now…", he whispered.

Max frowned. " Who?"

Kai's eyes squinted to slits when he spat out the name. " Voltaire."

**¨**

Meanwhile in a small, beautiful baby-store, a saleswoman walked up to a man with a well-trained smile upon her face. " Good afternoon, sir. Can I help you?"

Chills immediately ran through her when the man's cold, soulless eyes met hers. " I need you to deliver certain items into my home as soon as possible." The man handed out a piece of paper. " Here is my address and everything I need. I want only best quality; money is not a problem."

As she took the paper, their hands briefly touched, and she discovered that his skin was ice-cold, almost like one of dead person's. Her smile turned into a nervous one. " It shouldn't take for longer than a couple of days, sir", she assured him.

Something horrifying flashed in his eyes. " That's good. Because I don't want you to waste time; these twins are _special_. Do you understand?"

Her blood ran cold. " Y – yes, I… I do."

" Good." With that the strange, creepy man turned around and walked away, not saying another word or giving a slightest glance to all the people staring at him timidly.

On the other side of the store, Hilary was gazing through the list of things to be bought with Emily, when she suddenly felt a small, chilling breeze of someone walking by. Shivers immediately ran down her spine, and her mind filled with shrill warning. Eyes slightly widened, she swiftly turned her head to see a strangely familiar man walk out of the store. _Who the heck was that?_, she wondered, frowning. _If only I'd seen his face…_

" Hil?" Turning her head again, she met Emily's worried gaze. " You okay?"

Deciding that she'd been foolish with letting her imagination play tricks on her like that, Hilary smiled and nodded. " Yeah." Her smile widened. " Let's start shopping, shall we?"

Not too far away from the store, Kenny was having huge problems with trying to keep an eye on Theo while desperately attempting to soothe Hannah, who'd been crying frantically for over five minutes. " Theo, wait up!" he yelped, then shifted his attention back to his daughter. " Oh, sweetie, please, please stop crying… I'm begging you… Shh, it's okay…"

And just then, Theo really did stop, so abruptly that he almost bumped onto the child. " Hey, what are you doing?" he inquired, frowning.

A fervent look came into Theo's eyes as the child pointed at something or someone. " Uncle-Kenny, I've seen that man before!" the child announced in a anxious tone.

" Theo, it's rude to point fingers", he lectured gently, then lifted his gaze, just on time to discover that the man Theo'd been pointing at had already disappeared into a parked midnight-blue Corvette. He frowned, eerie feeling in his guts. " Where did you think you'd seen him?"

" Nearby the orphanage, back when there was the cake-party", Theo replied, still anxious. " He said he was daddy's friend."

Smiling, Kenny shook his head. " You have such a imagination, you know that?" He gently took Theo's hand. " Come on, let's get inside."

Back inside the store, Hilary and Emily buzzed excitedly around all the stuff they could get their hands on, going through the list of things they needed. Luckily Kai had given them his credit-card, so money was no issue. " Oh my gosh, Hil! We've gotta get one of those!" Emily half-squealed all of a sudden, pointing towards a beautiful, sky-blue babysitter, gesturing excitedly with her hands.

Hilary gave a small laughter, shaking her head. " And you always act out as such a cool, rational scientist. No one would believe me if I'd tell them about this side of you."

Emily responded with showing Hilary her tongue, and both started laughing hysterically, earning some rather weird looks from other customers.

All of a sudden, Hilary's gaze moved to the tiny baby-clothes nearby, and in a matter of seconds a dreamy look appeared into her eyes as she was struck by a beautiful daydream…

Noticing the look upon her friend's face, Emily gave a small, confused frown. " Hilary, you're zoning out again."

Waking up from her thoughts, Hilary looked at her, blinking. " What?"

Emily shook her head. " You just had… the look." Suddenly she gasped, eyes widening. " Oh my gosh! Are you…?"

Hilary quickly shook her head, laughing. " No, definitely not!" Slowly, a small flush covered her cheeks. " But… I've been talking with Tyson, and… Well, we're trying."

Giving a squeal of delight, Emily hugged her friend tightly. " Oh Hil, that's just amazing!"

Hilary laughed. " I know. Just… don't tell anyone just yet, 'k? We're taking things slowly, so…"

Emily smiled. " My lips are sealed."

" Now what are you two gossiping about?" Kenny's voice startled them both. Turning around, they saw the man standing almost right behind them, Hannah finally asleep in his arms. Theo – who's hand the brunette was still holding – quickly ran to Hilary. " Theo woke up from his nap and started to cry after his mom, so I decided to bring him here. Besides, I thought I could help you two carry all the stuff."

Gently taking Theo into her arms, Hilary gave her friend a grateful look. " Thank you."

Smiling, Emily walked up to Kenny and kissed him tenderly. " You're amazing, you know that?" she whispered, so quietly that Hilary couldn't hear.

Kenny smirked. " I guess I should do stuff like this more often if the reward is this great." He then rubbed his hands together, looking at both Emily and Hilary. " So, should we get started, or are you planning on emptying the entire store?"

**¨**

Some hours later, after the gang had helped Kai with unpacking some boxes of his stuff (though it'd been next to impossible to make Kai let Oliver help with the injury), Max and Oliver had returned to the orphanage they were still staying in. As it appears, their 'few day's visit' had turned into a much, much longer one as they'd figured out that they'd be able to take care of business-stuff from Japan for a while.

Laying himself down to the bed, Oliver gave a deep sigh. " I'm just glad Kai didn't have more stuff than that."

Searching for something from his pockets, Max smiled. " Well, he's never really been the type that collects mountains of stuff into closets and corners."

Oliver smirked, looking at his husband. " Unlike some people I know."

Max gave him a look that was supposed to be nasty through widening smile. " Says a guy who practically owns half of Paris", the blonde snickered, then growled. " Damn, I forgot my cell-phone downstairs. I'll be right back."

Sly look appeared onto Oliver's face. " I'll be waiting."

Rolling his eyes in amusement, Max headed out. Pretty much as soon as the American had left, Oliver's cell-phone started to ring demandingly. This time recognising the number, he gave a loud growl before answering. " Jacques, I told you to leave me alone!" he hissed.

" _Oliver, this is important! Please, listen to me!_" The young man's voice was so filled with desperation that even though all of Oliver's senses told him to hang up, he couldn't. " _I… I'm so sorry for what I did back then! There's nothing I can do that would erase it! But… I have to warn you._"

Despite the rage flooding through him, Oliver couldn't help becoming curious. " What the heck are you talking about?"

He could've sworn he heard a sob. " _I… I don't have much time…_" A strange, almost choking voice came to his ears. Was Jacques crying? " _Oliver, he isn't dead. You have to warn Kai, before it's too late._"

Oliver frowned. " Who isn't dead? And too late for what?"

" _Too late to stop the end of the world._" This time, he was certain the quiet voice he heard was a sob. " _He's…_" All of a sudden, the sentence was cut by a feral scream. A clinking voice came to his ears as the cell-phone fell from Jacques' grasp. " _Master, I… __I'm sorry…_"

Despite all the rage he'd been just feeling, Oliver felt his heart pounding with fear and worry. " Jacques!" But someone hang up from the other end.

" Jacques?" came another, dangerous voice from behind him. Slowly turning his head, Oliver saw Max stood by the doorway, blue eyes flaming.

He gave a loud gulp. " Max…"

" Before we were married, I only asked you to promise me one thing", Max hissed, interrupting him. " Our entire team almost died because of that bastard foster-brother of yours! All I ever asked of you was to stay away from him!"

He felt his eyes stinging. " I'm so sorry…", he whispered.

Visibly enraged Max shook his head. " Not… a word… Not now." With that the blonde spun around and stormed off, slamming the door shut after him.

**¨**

In a old house not too far away, Jacques watched with widened eyes as the man before him allowed his cell-phone to fall down to the stone-floor. " You betrayed me, Jacques."

He gulped. " I… I'm sorry…"

The man blatantly ignored him. " And you know how traitors are punished."

His violet eyes became even wider as the man approached him, eyes gleaming.

After some seconds, yells of immense horror and agony could be heard from the house.

**¨**

Later that night, Kai had rather gladly accepted Ray's offer to stay with him for that night. With all the twinges, blood-pressure problems and being in a new house for a first night, he thought company would be good. Besides, for some reason, it felt strangely… calming and … nice to have Ray around.

When clock showed eleven pm., the movie they'd been watching ended and Ray turned his head to look at Kai, who had – probably without self noticing it – been leaning onto him. A smile graced his features. Apparently, the Russian had been more exhausted than he'd claimed; his head was now resting against Ray's shoulder, slightly disheveled two-toned bangs shadowed his face. The deep, calm breathing confirmed Ray that the other was definitely sound asleep.

He felt extremely reluctant to wake Kai up; the Russian had been through a lot lately and hadn't been able to sleep pretty much at all for a long time, so he certainly needed all the rest he could possibly get. Therefore he carefully – not wanting to disturb Kai – cradled the surprisingly light Russian into his arms, yet again feeling his heart race for their closeness.

He'd just reached the stairs when Kai stirred with a confused look upon his face. " What…?"

" You fell asleep in the middle of the movie", Ray replied gently. " I'm taking you to bed."

Giving a nod, Kai once again closed his eyes and rested his head against Ray's chest. This took Ray completely by surprise; though they'd became really close after Tala's death, Kai had never before seemed to enjoy of his touch and babying. Heck, usually Kai would've scratched his eyes out rather than let himself be carried around like this. Apparently, Kai was _really_ tired.

Ray thought Kai had fallen back asleep as he gently laid the Russian onto his bed. That's why he was surprised when the burgundy eyes suddenly cracked open, watching him tiredly. " I'll be sleeping on the couch", he whispered. " Go back to sleep." He was just leaving, when Kai's hand suddenly graphed his wrist. Stunned, he turned his head. " Kai?"

" Stay?" Kai murmured.

Feeling his heart leap all the way to his throat, Ray nodded in total stun, unable to believe what was happening. Carefully, almost like trying not to hurt Kai, he laid down to the huge double-bed, subtly leaving some space between them. He frowned when Kai gave a quiet hiss while shifting to other side. " Another twinge?" he asked, chest tightening.

Kai shook his head, smiling slightly. " No, just the stupid back-pain."

For a long time Ray laid still, not sure if he should do what he was about to. Eventually deciding to go ahead, he sat up. " Perhaps I can help you", he stated. Receiving a look of confusion and suspicion from Kai, he smirked, revealing his fangs. " Trust me and relax. I need you to sit up."

For a while Kai debuted whether he should follow Ray's orders or not. Eventually he also sat up, hissing again as his back protested against the movement.

_Well, I doubt he could do anything that would make this worse…_

A gasp of surprise escaped him when Ray's hands suddenly graphed his shoulders, gently beginning to massage. " Just relax", the neko-jin murmured.

Usually, Kai would've beaten up anyone trying to massage him – especially now with his maternal instincts kicking in. But those hands, Ray's hands… They felt good, made him feel warm and safe, content. His eyes fell closed and he leaned back slightly, trusting himself completely into Ray's hands.

This time it was Ray who gave a gasp of surprise when Kai suddenly leaned back, completely relaxed. His heart was beating so fast he feared it'd fall apart, and he felt his cheeks go furiously red as he sensed the intoxicating apple-scent of Kai's shampoo, felt the Russian's soothing warmth so very close…

It was almost impossible to resist the temptation.

_Oh crap…_

Another surprising thing thankfully ripped him away from those thoughts. There was this strangely familiar sound, first quiet, then stronger. He gave a small laughter. " I thought only neko-jins can purr."

" Mmm", was Kai's only reply.

He didn't know for how long he'd been massaging Kai's tense back and shoulders (with the Russian purring), when he suddenly felt the Russian go completely limp in his arms. At first he startled, thinking Kai had collapsed, but relaxed and smiled when realizing that the other was merely asleep, still purring barely audibly.

Working as gently and carefully as he possibly could, he laid Kai down to the mattress and softly pulled a blanket to cover the Russian's slightly shivering body. For a while he just sat there, watching the beautiful, almost unearthly creature below him, again feeling the temptation almost getting the best of him. Eventually, however, he managed to fight away his urges and, giving a deep sigh, laid himself beside Kai, without noticing it wrapping one, protective arm around the sleeping Russian. " Goodnight", he whispered, before drifting off to sleep himself.

**¨**

When Kai woke up in complete darkness, the first sensation he got was searing panic as he didn't immediately realize where he was. Slowly becoming aware of his surroundings, he got another shock when feeling an arm around his waist.

Tala was… It couldn't be his arm. So who…?

Shifting side, ready to knock down pretty much anyone, he gave a small gasp when seeing Ray there, sleeping serenely with a small smile upon his face. What was Ray doing in his bed?

Then he begun to remember. He'd asked Ray to stay. But… why?

At first he didn't realize what he was doing when his eyes observed Ray's face that held this eccentric glow in the moonlight shining through the window. For once he saw the neko-jin's incredibly long, raven hair open; they spread all over his back, shoulders and the pillow under his head, framing his face.

Kai felt like he'd received a heatstroke. This fire seemed to gnaw his insides as he carefully, dazedly, reached out two fingers, running them through Ray's perfect face. Forehead, nose, lips, jaw, back to slightly parted lips again…

Suddenly realizing what he was doing, Kai quickly pulled his hand away with a gasp, almost like Ray's skin had burned him although it was _he_ who was on fire.

Still feeling like he'd been burned up alive, he kept staring at Ray, poor heart pushed to its limit.

Why… Why was Ray causing this… feeling into him – especially now, when everything was finally beginning to clear out?

What the hell was happening to him?

**¨**

TBC.

**¨**

A/N: Uh-huh… People, we have heat in the air!

So… Jacques is Oliver's foster-brother – but was his warning a futile one? Will the gang manage to sense the threat on time? And will the twins be born safely?

You all know what'll happen in the next chapter – the BIG day! Hope I'll meet you all then! But as for now… **PLEASE**, review! You must know how important those comment of yours are!

(Just to clarify, because I don't want to leave anyone of you confused; Oliver's parents indeed had adopted Jacques. Little did they know what they were getting…)


	9. June

A/N: Oh-la-la, the BIG chapter is finally at hand! You'll finally find out what happens to Kai, Ray and the twins – and to the others, of course! 

But at first… This is just… incredible! Back when I started with this story, I couldn't have imagined reviews like these ones even in my wildest dreams! Thank you from the bottom of my heart, guys! You can't even imagine how much your appreciation means to me! (HUGS)

Um… Still about the sequel. I afraid I honestly won't be able to write one – and I might end up leaving this story into a place where a sequel isn't even possible. (grins slyly) BUT… I do have a preposition, to which I'll get back to after this chapter.

Okay, okay, I know that you probably want to get on with the story, so here it comes. I hope this chapter doesn't suck!

Oh, btw! The song I used in this chapter is "Clocks" by Coldplay. Sadly, I don't own a single word of it. I just figured it'd fit here cutely.

**¨**

**June **

**¨**

_**/ Lights go out and I can't be saved**_

_**Tides that I tried to swim against**_

_**You've put me down upon my knees**_

_**Oh I beg, I beg and please, singin' /**_

**¨**

There was a carnival in town. Deciding that Kai needed a break from worrying about the safety of the twins and himself, Ray dragged the heavily pregnant Russian there with him. Even though Kai couldn't go into many rides because of his condition, they could at least walk around and enjoy the atmosphere. And it seemed he'd done the right thing; pretty much for a first time since Tala's death, Kai was actually having fun.

Neither knew for how long they'd been walking in companionable, comfortable silence when Ray's amber eyes suddenly lit up as he saw something. " Now that seems like fun!"  
Looking towards the same direction, Kai saw a booth where one could win teddy-bears and other stuff by dropping cans with throwing balls at them. He snorted. " Are you serious?"

Ray faked a pout. " Oh, don't be a spoilsport!" the neko-jin playfully scolded him. " Back in my village, there's a carnival once a year. I take part into game just like that one every time." The Chinese smirked. " Perhaps I'll win a teddy for the twins."

Kai rolled his eyes, smile tugging the corners of his lips. " 'K then. As long as I don't have to do any throwing."

Grinning widely, Ray firmly graphed his wrist and dragged him along towards the booth. " How many throws?" the fat, greasy booth-handler, who seemed more bored than anything else, muttered, apparently more interested in flipping through his magazine than actually earning money.

" Just one", came Ray's reply.

Kai couldn't help but feel at least slightly fascinated as he watched Ray carefully pick a ball, amber eyes slightly squinted in concentration. Finally finding one that pleased him, Ray picked it up, almost like testing its weight with his hand. For a longest moment the neko-jin watched the irony cans through squinting eyelids, painstakingly measuring their distance and weight with his gaze. And then, hands moving as delicately as artist's, he threw with an exquisite movement of wrist. A small gasp of astonishment and admiration escaped Kai as he witnessed every single can come down with huge noise.

The man handling the booth, however, seemed indifferent, almost bored, as he half-threw Ray a beautiful, huge, white teddy-bear. " Here's your price."

Taking the teddy, Ray didn't even seem to notice the man. Laughter bubbling with joy, he pulled Kai close into a tight hug that made electricity run through the Russian's entire body and breath caught into his throat.

And all of a sudden, before either one of them could see it coming, their lips were only inches apart, both could feel each others' warm, erratic breaths. At that moment, Ray couldn't fight against the temptation that'd been gnawing him for months anymore. Closing his eyes, he placed his lips against Kai's, closing the Russian into a deep, passionate kiss.

Kai's mind was swimming, brain barely registering what was going on. He felt his heart beating furiously against his ribcage.

Ray's taste in his mouth, touch of the neko-jin's soft lips… All about it felt so right… Mowing without realizing what he was doing, he lifted his other hand and pushed his fingers through Ray's thick, silken locks. It was all so perfect, until certain face came lingering into his view.

_Tala…_

Ray could hardly think, his ears were filled with the sounds of his beating heart and rushing, boiling blood. Never before had he felt the emotions kissing Kai brought him – he feared such intensity might make his heart explode. Gosh, he'd been waiting for so long …

He gave a moan of dissatisfaction when Kai suddenly pulled away. A deep frown spread across his features when he saw the look of utter shock upon Kai's paled face. " Kai? What's wrong?" His mouth went dry, heart sunk and shrunk painfully into a tight ball. " I thought…"

Gulping loudly, Kai took one step back, then another, visibly trembling. " Ray, I… I'm sorry…" So saying, the Russian whirled around and ran away.

Tears spilled to Ray's cheeks. " Kai, wait!" he screamed in a desperate, broken tone, but it was too late. Kai was already gone. " Kai!"

**¨**

_**/ Come out of things unsaid**_

_**Shoot, an apple off my head.**_

_**And the**_

_**Trouble that cant be named**_

_**The tiger's waiting to be tamed singin' /**_

**¨**

How Kai got into his new house, he had absolutely no idea. As soon as he slammed the door shut, he slumped powerlessly against the nearest wall and buried his face into his hands, tears dribbling from his eyes. His entire body was shivering violently, and his wheezing breath came out in short, irregular intervals, but he noticed none of this.

All he could feel and think of was the feeling of Ray's hungry lips against his own. And the only thing he could see was the neko-jin's face, filled with pain, hurt and betrayal.

_How could I be so damn stupid! I… I should've known better…_

But… No matter how little he wanted to admit it to himself, that one moment had felt absolutely true, justified, almost like destiny itself had been guiding them towards it. And… Truth to be told, somewhere deep inside of himself he knew that he'd been waiting for that… encounter for a very, very long time.

Giving a shivering exhale, he lifted his trembling hand, looked at the amazing golden ring decorating it.

Three years earlier, Tala had given him that ring as a sign of promise – one that would last until eternity. But… That promise was now broken, shattered. At that moment, that ring was nothing more than a chain to him, kept him from living freely.

And… Perhaps it was time for him to break free.

Tears streamed down his face, and his hands were trembling worse than ever before in his entire life as he placed two fingers onto the ring, about to pull it away. Sobs escaped him. " Oh Tala… I'm so sorry …" Yet another sob came out as he gradually pulled off the ring. " I love you, always will. Never forget that."

When the ring fell off, his entire soul sensed a connection breaking.

He felt almost guilty by the sudden sensation of agonizing freedom that filled his heart. Tears still rolling, he carefully got up and gently put the ring onto a nearby table. " I wish it could've been eternity", he whispered.

For a longest time he watched the ring with tears in his eyes, fingers resting tenderly on it. At that painful, heartbreaking moment, he finally had to admit to himself that Tala was gone. That he was never going to see his husband – the father of his children – again.

After some minutes he finally managed to rip his hand away from the ring, realizing that there was something important he needed to do. He couldn't lose Ray, not before he would know for sure…

Determination in his eyes, he darted towards the door – but suddenly froze with a terrified gasp and leaned against the wall when feeling a strange wave of pain, clutching to his stomach. Looking down, he saw that his pants had strange wetness on them, and gave another gasp of realization, beginning to shiver all over again. " Oh God… Please, not yet, not now…"

But it was happening. His child-water had broken. He was in a labor – two weeks earlier than he should've been.

And like that wouldn't have been bad enough, there were sounds of approaching steps from behind him, followed by a familiar voice. " So, grandson, it is finally happening."

Eyes widening, he turned his head to see Voltaire standing right behind him. Despite resistance, a gasp of shock escaped him. " Voltaire… No… You… you're dead…", he managed to utter, then gave a small meow of pain and squeezed his eyes tightly shut as there was a sharp assault of pain in his abdomen.

" Oh no, grandson. The fire of the Abbey wasn't enough to kill me. You see, just like you, I'm a phoenix. And phoenixes always rise from the ashes. Unfortunately, however, Boris Balkov wasn't so lucky." The elder then gave him an almost content look. " The contractions have started, I see. It is almost time. Excellent."

Gritting his teeth as another contraction came, Kai slowly forced his eyes back open and glared at his grandfather over his shoulder. " What the hell are you doing here?" he hissed.

Voltaire walked closer, he could already sense the sickening smell of the man's cologne. " What do you think? I came to collect what is mine. Those twins are property of Biovolt-corporation, you see." There was a chilling glimmer in Voltaire's eyes as the man pulled out a long knife. " Eight and a half months was a long time to wait, but I believe it was well worth it. You and Tala were my best soldiers. Twins conceived by you two… will be perfect."

**¨**

The French cemetery was almost deadly quiet at that beautiful spring-day as Oliver looked at the fresh tombstone.

_Jacques Aimé Lefébvre_

Despite all the things his foster-brother had done, tears nevertheless slid down his pale cheeks. " Damnit, Jacques…", he whispered, wiping his cheeks with a trembling hand.

He almost yelped in surprise when a hand was placed onto his shoulder. Turning his gaze, he felt his eyes widen when he met Max's sympathy-filled gaze. " Oliver…" The American gulped, staring at his shoes, almost like ashamed. " I… I'm sorry…"

Despite his instincts that told him to throw his arms around Max and hold the blonde close, Oliver stood still, unable to make his muscles move. A hint of doubt whispered in the back of mind.

During the past month – as soon as he'd managed to convince Max to return to the orphanage after two day's stay in Kai's new apartment – they'd been having what was close to thousands of fights over the issue of Jacques. The quarrelling had only ceased a bit over two weeks back, when Oliver had received a devastating phone-call from Mr. Dickinson. Jacques had been stabbed and thrown out of a moving car, and it had been most likely that he wouldn't make it. By the time Oliver had managed to convince himself into going to the hospital, Jacques had already passed away.

And in the middle of all this turmoil, he'd completely forgotten about Jacques' warning…

He looked at Max's face as the blonde stared at the tombstone. " I thought you said you wouldn't come", he noted in a near-whisper.

Max's eyes flashed, but the American didn't look at him. " As you very well know, I would've had my reasons. But…" Their gazes met. " I had to. For you."

And to be honest, Oliver did understand, more than well. " He sold you out to Voltaire, you and your friends." He gulped harshly. " You… almost died." There was a long pause before the French managed to compose himself enough to carry on. " I will never forgive Jacques for that", he whispered, tears still in his eyes. " But… I'll miss him nevertheless. I mean…" He couldn't find words.

Luckily, words weren't necessary. Nodding, Max wrapped his other arm around him, pulling him close. Sighing contentedly, Oliver buried his face into the blonde's shoulder, grateful for the support. They stood in silence for a long time before he finally spoke. " You know… I'm sorry too."

Max shook his head. " It doesn't matter now", the blonde replied softly.

They remained in silence for another while, until Max noticed the envelope he was holding in his trembling hand. " What's that?"

Oliver's eyes went teary once again. " It's… Jacques… left it for me…" He gave a shuttering sigh. " I haven't dared to open it up just yet."

Max smiled. " Wanna try now?"

Gaining strength from his husband's soothing presence, Oliver nodded, feeling certainty flooding through his veins. His hands, however, still trembled as he slowly ripped the envelope open and fished out the letter.

Despite its shortness, the letter had a massive impact on Oliver. His face fell completely pale, and he gave a huge, choked gasp. " Oh my God…"

Feeling worry fill his entire soul, Max frowned. " Oliver? What's the matter?" The worry turned into anger, almost rage. " What did he say?"

Unable to form words, Oliver handed the letter to him, eyes radiating complete, utter shock. As Max read the few words, he soon got the same expression. " Oh shit…"

As realization slowly but surely filled Max's mind, the shock turned into absolute panic. His eyes were widened as he looked at Oliver. " We've gotta call Kai, now!"

**¨**

_**/ You are**_

_**You are /**_

**¨**

Ray had no idea of where he was or for how long he'd been aimlessly walking around when he finally slumped to a bench, legs unable to carry him any longer. A part of him expected tears to flood, but he was too much in a shock to cry, to process all the feelings whirling inside of him.

Seeing him sitting there – face ashen and shivering all over, arms wrapped around himself – people gave him looks of pity while passing by, but Ray was oblivious to them.

Everything was so bizarre, surreal… Kai's words echoed inside Ray's mind like a cruel chant.

_" Ray, I… I'm sorry…"_

He took a desperate gasp of air, feeling like he'd been suffocating. " Damnit…"

Damn Kai! Or no, damn him for being such an idiot! How could he ever have been insane enough to think Kai might actually feel _that way_ for him, that Kai would ever love anyone but Tala?

He almost fell off the chair with frighten when his cell-phone suddenly rang. Seeing that it was Max, he hesitated for a long moment before picking up. If the blonde had once again been fighting with Oliver… Well, he wasn't exactly in the condition to console anyone at the moment. But some voice in the back of his mind made him pick up. " Y – yeah?"

" _Ray, listen to me! Something horrible is going on!_" Max's voice was frantic, almost horrified.

He immediately tensed. " What… What's wrong?"

" _Voltaire… He's alive!_" Ray wasn't sure if it was a sob and pant he heard. " _I… I tried to call Kai, but… He won't answer… Ray, I think something's terribly wrong!_"

But Ray wasn't listening. Hanging up, he was running before he could even think what he was doing, driven by sheer desperation. And all he could do was pray that he wouldn't be late…

**¨**

In his home, Kai felt yet another contraction and gave a feral growl, backing away as Voltaire approached with the knife. " Stay away from my children, you piece of shit!"

Voltaire gave a laughter. " And who is going to make me? You, in that condition?" Voltaire shook his head, coming closer. " Just stay still, grandson, and this will be much, much less painful. Make this easy on us both"

Seeing the knife flying towards his bump, Kai instinctively hunched down, protecting the unborn babies. Loud yelp of pain escaped him when the knife plunged into his shoulder, terrifyingly close to his neck. He could feel blood pouring down his back, and had to go down to all-fours as his view started to spin.

Just as he was about to sink into darkness, a new voice gained his attention. There was a frantic knock on his door. " Kai! I heard you scream, are you alright?" came a familiar, terrified voice.

_Ray…_, Kai dizzily realized, blinking his eyes.

" Ray…", he tried to shout out, but all that came was a wheeze. Tears of pain, frustration and fear rolled down his cheeks as the pain of another contraction mixed with one radiating from the stab-wound. " Help …"

He gave a choked meow when Voltaire roughly graphed his hair. " You know, it was almost a shame to kill Tala – but not even nearly as much as it is to kill a true fighter like you."

No written word could ever describe the inhuman hatred that rose in Kai's chest. " What?" he breathed out.

" You really thought Tala died accidentally?" The man laughed. " Oh, grandson, you should know by now that there are no such things as accidents. However, I was afraid that I'd been too hasty with… taking care of him. Fortunately he had already fulfilled his purpose and got you conceived. I am amazed it took him for almost three years to get the job done."

Tears of rage and sorrow rolled down Kai's cheeks. Had he possessed even a single ounce of the required strength, he would've killed Voltaire with bare hands, ripped the man's eyes out. " You… bastard…", he hissed. " Low piece of shit…"

As Ray heard no reply, the knocking became even more frantic. " Kai, are you alright in there! Kai!"

Behind Kai, Voltaire gave an irritated hiss. " Damnit… Why do those idiots have to stick their noses into everything?"

Realizing that Voltaire's concentration had broken, Kai moved as fast as his rapidly blurring vision allowed him to, and graphed a nearby huge vase. Before Voltaire could even guess anything coming, the vase connected with his head, and the tall man came crashing down.

Knowing that this was probably his only chance to escape, Kai gathered all the little strength left within him and begun to half-crawl towards the door, feeling unimaginable pain flooding through him. But the pain soon became numb and hollow as he begun to drift out of consciousness. Black dots danced upon his vision.

He'd have to get out fast, or it would be too late.

He was already just an inch from the floor, when a massive pull suddenly made him stumble to the floor. He cried out in the pain it caused, feeling like he'd been torn into pieces. Turning his blurry gaze, he saw Voltaire behind him. Blood was rolling down his grandfather's face as the man held on to his ankle. " You're not going anywhere", the man growled, then plunged forward, obviously aiming for his belly.

" No!"

As Kai shifted to shield the twins and the knife was plunged into his bag, he was almost too weak to even realize what was happening, much less to scream out in pain. He simply stared with hazy eyes as a stream of his blood started to form a pool to the floor.

With that, his eyes slipped closed and everything started to go dark around him. He could absently hear the noise of door being crushed and shouting, followed by a sound of gunshot, before he fell lifelessly to the floor, unable to support himself up for another second. And soon enough everything was dead-silent.

**¨**

_**/ Confusion never stops**_

_**Closing walls and ticking clocks**_

_**Gonna come back and take you home**_

_**I could not stop but you now know, singin' /**_

**¨**

By the time Ray had dashed all the way to Kai's house, panting more heavily than ever in his life, he'd already dialed 911, desperately screaming out for help. When Kai's yell of pain had reached his ears and it'd became chillingly quiet, he'd feared that no matter how fast the police would arrive, it'd be too late. It seemed to take eternity before the police finally got there, and much longer before the cursed door had been taken down.

As Ray frantically rushed into the house, he didn't even notice Voltaire's body that laid on the floor with a bullet-hole on its head. All he could see was Kai's horrifyingly still, bleeding form almost right behind the door. He'd never felt such panic he did when rushing to the Russian's side. " Kai!"

" Hey, what do you think your doing?" one of the police-men snapped. " Get out of our way, we're professionals!"

" I'm a doctor!" Ray snarled back, then shifted his attention back to Kai. " Kai, can you hear me?" He desperately searched for a pulse, which was so feeble that it made him cry. His hand was trembling as he stroked Kai's cold cheek. " P – please, open your eyes… I'm begging you…"

It wasn't until then he realized that he really was a doctor. It took all his self-control, but eventually he managed to fight the panic away. Moving fast and determinedly, he ripped a huge slice from his shirt and pressed it against another one of the deep wounds.

_The bleeding… You have to make the bleeding stop_, he kept telling himself, over and over again.

Finishing the bandaging, he suddenly noticed that some of the sticky liquid on Kai's pants definitely wasn't blood. Teary eyes widened, and a huge gasp escaped deep from his throat. " Oh… God… No, no, not now…" But his conclusion was a correct one; Kai was in a labor.

Just then there were sounds of approaching running steps and clattering. Turning his head in confusion, he discovered that three medics were rushing towards him. Apparently, one of the police-men had called for an ambulance at some point.

He was in too much of shock to put up a fight when he was brutally pushed away from Kai. Eyes widened, he stared as the medics worked frantically on the Russian, shivering all over. " Please, help him…", he whispered to no one in particular. " Please… I can't lose him…"

**¨**

_**/ Come out upon my seas,**_

_**Curse missed opportunities**_

_**Am I a part of the cure**_

_**Or am I part of the disease, singin' /**_

**¨**

Ray had no idea of for how long he'd been sitting in the hospital's waiting room. As soon as the ambulance had reached the hospital, Dr. Perez had been there to meet them and wheeled Kai away from him. Now… All he could do was wait.

" Ray?" Startled by the sound, he snapped his head up to meet a pair of worried hazel eyes. " Ray, are you alright? What's going on?"

" W – what?" He blinked his eyes in confusion. " How… how did you knew to come here?"

Hilary smiled slightly, worry in her eyes. " You called me, remember? You said you were in a hospital, that Kai was hurt."

Ray frowned, thinking furiously. Yes, he remembered dialing numbers, hearing Hilary's voice…

It wasn't until then he realized the state he was in. His clothes were covered with Kai's blood. Tears were streaming down his cheeks – he remembered starting to cry when seeing Kai, and doubted he'd ever stopped.

But at the moment, he couldn't have cared less about what he looked like. All he could think about was Kai, that he might end up losing the one that meant to him more than anyone else in the entire universe…

" Oh my gosh, Ray!" came Tyson's frantic voice as he stormed in. The bluenette was panting heavily, midnight-blue eyes widened. " What the heck is going on?"

It took Ray a while to realize that the question was directed to him. He sniffed. " K – Kai… Voltaire attacked him, he was hurt…" His mouth kept forming inaudible words.

Tyson frowned. " Voltaire? But… Isn't that bastard dead?"

Ray couldn't speak.

Realizing that Ray wasn't going to be able to tell anything more, Hilary directed her attention to Tyson, desperately grasping onto the last bits of her self-control and sanity. " Did you call Kenny?"

Tyson nodded, blinking his eyes, seeming an inch from tears as the gravity of the situation begun to hit him. " Y – yeah… Emily will be watching over Theo, Kenny's on his way here."

She nodded, feeling like crying herself. " Good."

All three were startled when the door opened and someone stepped in. Ray was immediately up from his seat when noticing that it was Dr. Perez. The neko-jin's amber eyes were filled with utter desperation and pleading. " Is Kai going to be alright?" he almost whispered.

The doctor gave a deep sigh. " As you probably noticed, he had quite a blood-loss. We will be able to save the twins with a surgery, but…" The man swallowed harshly. " It's still a touch and go for Kai, I afraid."

Those words swept Ray off his feet. Giving a loud gasp, he slumped to his seat, teary eyes widening. It took a long while before he got himself at least slightly composed and looked back at the doctor, feeling his entire body shivering. " Can… can I see him?"

The doctor's eyes filled with sadness. " I'm sorry, but… He's just being prepared for a surgery. We'll be taking him into OR in just a second."

Tears streamed even harder down Ray's cheeks as he opened his mouth for a loud, heated protest. However, he only found strength for one word. " Please…"

At first, Dr. Perez almost said 'no', but then realized that there was no way he could be that cruel. Almost crying himself upon seeing the neko-jin's heart-shattering pain, he nodded. " Alright. But I can only promise you one minute."

With Ray gone, Hilary finally gave herself a permission to break down. Giving a heartbreaking cry, she buried her face into Tyson's chest and clung to the bluenette's shirt tightly, desperately, like it'd been the only thing keeping her alive. Also crying, Tyson's gently stroked his wife's back, burying his face into her soft hair.

**¨**

_**/ You are, you are**_

_**You are, you are**_

_**You are, you are /**_

**¨**

No matter how hard Ray had steeled himself in beforehand, he still gave a small cry of pain when seeing Kai.

Gosh, he'd never seen the Russian so pale, so incredibly fragile… Too busy with trying to stabilize Kai and preparing him for a surgery, the doctors hadn't had time to clean him up. The blood all over his body made the scene thousand times worse. " Kai…", Ray gave a moan through still spilling tears. Not giving a damn about Dr. Perez, who subtly left the room, he walked up to Kai and slumped to the chair that'd been thankfully placed beside the Russian's bed, his legs unwilling to do their work anymore.

At first, he was too afraid to touch Kai, as he feared that even a merest brush of fingers might shatter the glass-fragile Russian. But then – all the pain in his chest becoming too much to handle – he took Kai's cold hand into between both of his and pressed his forehead against it, tears still rolling. " I… I don't give a damn if you hate me for kissing you, but… Please, come back… You have to come back… I need you…"

**¨**

_**/ Nothing else compares.**_

_**Oh, no nothing else compares**_

_**Oh, no nothing else compares /**_

**¨**

_" Please, come back… You have to come back… I need you…"_

Surprised, Kai fluttered his eyes open. Who had spoken?

Feeling lightheaded and confused, he rubbed his face, trying to clear his head. A gasp of shock immediately escaped him when he found that his stomach was flat. " What the heck…?"

For some odd reason, the thought didn't manage to disturb him for that long. He looked around, and blinked his eyes when noticing that everything around him was gray.

_Where the hell am I?_

" Somewhere you shouldn't be", came a familiar voice he'd though he'd never hear again.

His eyes widened, and for a long moment he was absolutely still, too afraid to turn his head. Eventually he managed to brace himself and peered over his shoulder. Never before had such smile been seen on his lips they had as he recognized the one who'd spoken. " Tala!"

True enough, the redhead was standing right behind him, wearing a pair of white pants and a also white shirt. For some reason, the smile upon Tala's lips was a sad one, his ice-blue eyes radiated tremendous grief.

Oblivious to his husband's odd expression, Kai tried to caress his face – but gasped once again as his hand went straight through Tala. Eyes widening and face adapting an expression absolute horror, he looked at the redhead, finding himself shivering. " Tala… What… what is this?" he choked out.

It was easy to see that Tala was close to tears. " This place isn't real, Kai."

He had to blink furiously to keep tears from coming. " Then… Where are we?" he whispered.

" It doesn't matter." Tala's voice was filled with indescribable pain, as was his face. " Kai… Listen to me. You… you don't belong here."

" I belong with you!" Kai was suddenly screaming, something close to panic flooding through his veins. " You… You can't make me leave you!"

A single tear that shone like a crystal slid down Tala's cheek. " You have to go back, for the twins – and Ray."

He blinked dazedly, something strangely familiar fluttering in his chest. " Ray…"

_" Please, come back… You have to come back… I need you…"_

Tala seemed to be shivering from pain. " This isn't reality, love. That is." Another tear pushed its way through to Tala's pale skin. " You shouldn't be here… I… I have to let you go."

The sharp, all-consuming pain inside Kai was so intense that he feared he might simply shatter to pieces. A soul tear escaped his eye. " You've always been the stronger one of us."

Tala smiled through his tears. " No I haven't", the redhead whispered, voice filled with softness. " I've spent a lot of time watching you. I would've never made it as far as you did." The smile faded, and Tala's eyes once again filled with pain. " Kai… I know how much you and Ray… care about each other… I think I always did, and… it scared me to death. I… I thought I'd lose you… But… I can't let you keep lying to yourself anymore, not when I'm… gone. You deserve to be happy – with him. I won't keep you from having that."

Kai's mind was spinning. " What… What are you talking about?"

Tala smiled sadly. " You have to go back to find out."

Kai gave a heart-wrenching cry when a white light suddenly begun to surround him. " No!" he called out, desperately reaching his hand out towards Tala, eyes glimmering. " I… I don't want to leave you!"

Once again, tears could be seen on Tala's cheeks. " If you ever really loved me, then move on", the redhead whispered in a slightly trembling tone, also reaching out a hand towards him. " Goodbye."

For this one, bittersweet moment their hands brushed together, and for one last time they got to feel the touch of each others' skins. Then the white light engulfed Kai, and he faded away.

**¨**

Kai gave a deep frown when consciousness begun to rush back into his mind. He could hear this irritating, ear-piercing beeping, a familiar sterile smell came to his nose.

_Am I… in a hospital? But… Why…? What the heck happened?_

He gave a small, soft meow of pain and grimaced when horrible, stabbing pain went through his body, from near-neck to stomach and lower back.

" Kai?" a familiar voice that sounded slightly blurry to him inquired. He could feel someone graphing his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. " Are you awake?"

It required far more strength than he'd anticipated, but eventually he managed to inch his eyelids just enough to see Ray sitting beside him.

As Kai opened his eyes, Ray suddenly realized that perhaps the Russian wouldn't even want him anywhere near him. After all, he'd kissed Kai, making him run straight into Voltaire's hands. Feeling his chest tighten and eyes sting, he abruptly let go of Kai's hand and bounced up from his seat, deciding to leave. " I… I'm sorry…" He gulped, trying to swallow down the huge, smothering lump from his throat. " I… I just… go…"

He had already turned around to leave, when he suddenly felt Kai squeeze his hand firmly, determinedly. Giving a gasp of astonishment, he slowly turned around, hardly daring to believe what was happening. It wasn't until then he realized that Kai's hand squeezing his didn't have a ring on it. " K – Kai?"

The Russian's burgundy eyes were filled with tenderness and certainty as they bored into his. " I don't want you to go", Kai whispered. " I never want to see you walk away from me."

Completely stunned, Ray ungracefully fell back to his chair, still looking at Kai, amber eyes filled with disbelief and desperate hope. The look in Kai's eyes left no room for questioning.

They'd have to take things very, very slowly – after all, they were both still terrified by their feelings, and Kai had just became a single-parent. But perhaps, just perhaps, they both had a chance for a new start after all.

Suddenly seeming to remember something, Kai gave a loud gasp, eyes filling with terror. " Where's Voltaire?" The terror turned into absolute panic. " And the twins…? Are they okay? Did I…?"

Smiling reassuringly, Ray placed a finger onto Kai's lips to keep the Russian from talking. " Voltaire is dead", he explained, smile widening. " And the twins are both alright – though they've missed you during the hours you were out. You did amazing job with protecting them." He grinned. " Would you like to meet your son and daughter?"

Kai nodded, obviously speechless, seeming to be on the verge of tears of utter joy. As the Russian carefully pushed himself into a sitting position – hissing in pain – Ray walked to the side of the room, where two tiny newborns were sound asleep in their small beds. Carefully he pushed the babies' beds right next to Kai's, gently lifting the little-ones into their father's arms. The twins – obviously recognizing their _papa_ – immediately cuddled close to the Russian.

Ray couldn't help smiling as he watched the way Kai held the babies in his arms. Looking at Kai's eyes, he saw such love in them that no written words would ever be able to express it. His smile widened when Kai gave a soft, tender laughter as the baby-girl demandingly graphed one of the Russian's fingers, squeezing it with all her might.

Carefully, not wanting to disturb either Kai or the twins, Ray sat to the edge of the bed. " Do you now have names for them?" he asked softly.

Looking at his children with love-filled eyes, Kai gave a small nod. " Tara Isabelle Ivanov", he whispered. " And Kian Lucian Ivanov."

Feeling Ray's arm gently, protectively wrapping around him, Kai had no intention to protest. Giving a content sigh, he rested his head against the neko-jin's shoulder.

He'd gone through a long, hellish road. But at that moment – with his newborn children in his arms, and being held by someone he was slowly learning to love – it was easy for him to believe that perhaps sometimes, life did offer second chances.

**¨**

_**/ You are**_

_**You are /**_

**¨**

When Ray entered the hospital-room about five days later, before sun had even properly rose, he couldn't help but smile widely at what he saw.

On the bed sat Kai, wearing his regular clothes as he was finally getting home with the twins. On his arms, the Russian held his tiny baby-son, feeding the child with a bottle while singing softly in Russian. Even though Kai had been terrified about the idea of single-parenting in beforehand, at that moment he looked like he'd been a parent forever.

Still smiling, Ray shook his head. " I should've known", he stated, making Kai aware of his presence. " You're perfect even when it comes to parenting."

He wasn't sure if it was just his imagination, but he could've sworn he saw a small blush briefly flash on Kai's cheeks as the Russian lifted his gaze and stopped singing, smiling. " Hey."

Walking up to Kai, Ray carefully planted a kiss onto Kai's forehead, testing how the Russian would react to it. Even though they'd grown… well, closer during the past days, they still had to advance really slowly, and he wasn't sure of what was still off limits.

Kai, however, smiled and snuggled slightly closer to him as he carefully took a seat, looking at baby-Kian in Kai's arms. " Have you been nice to _papa_?" he asked the child, gently brushing the baby's toes with his fingers.

Kai's smile widened. " These two have been real angels", the Russian replied. " Whenever one gets hungry, the other is sound asleep. I just tugged Tara to bed." Kai looked at him with soft, almost gentle eyes. " Besides, I have an army of overprotective aunts and uncles helping me."

Ray nodded, and after that comfortable silence lingered between them.

Looking at Kai, Ray found himself frowning. Even though Kai had recovered incredibly quickly from both the emergency-caesarian and the injuries Voltaire had caused him, Ray knew that taking care of the twins didn't do any good to the healing stab-wounds. And though Kai would never complain, he was almost sure that the wounds were throbbing like hell. Huge black bags could also be seen underneath Kai's fiery eyes – evidence of sleepless nights. " You didn't sleep at all last night, did you?" he asked, not stated, in a knowing tone.

Seeming a bit guilty, Kai sighed, looking at his son. " I… I had a nightmare, and… I was afraid that… that Voltaire would come and take the twins away."

As soon as the cursed name left Kai's lips, a small, shrill cry came from the small bed not too far away. " Oh Tara…" Seeing that Kian had almost fallen asleep, having finished eating, Kai gently held the baby out for Ray. " Would you hold him for a minute?"

Ray couldn't disguise his surprise. As far as he knew, even though he – and the entire gang, especially Hilary – had been helping Kai since the day the twins had been born, Kai had never allowed anyone else to hold the babies. This was a huge step for the Russian, and probably required all his willpower and faith. " Of course", Ray whispered, and blinked his eyes when the tiny baby was carefully placed into his arms. " Gosh… He's so… small."

A smile appeared to Kai's lips. Giving him one more look, the Russian walked up to his daughter's bed, gently taking Tara into his arms. " Shh, sweetie, it's alright", Kai soothed, holding the baby close to his chest, allowing the girl to hear his strong, steady heartbeat. " Voltaire will never touch you… He will never come anywhere near you…" Hearing those comforting words, Tara slowly stopped crying and seemed to clung to her _papa_, having a small hiccup.

Ray watched the scene with a soft smile upon his face, until he suddenly felt something graph his finger. Looking down in surprise, he noticed that Kian had squeezed his tiny hand around one of his fingers, and now looked straight into his eyes. His eyes widened as he was encountered by the breathtaking ice-blue depths. " Wow…"

Both he and Kai were startled when the door was suddenly opened. Turning their gazes, they saw Dr. Perez stood by the doorway with a wide smile upon his face. " So, Kai… Ready to get out of here?"

Kai gave a deep sigh. " More than you would ever know…"

As soon as all the paperwork had been done and the sleeping twins were both safely in the car, Kai slid to the front-seat of Ray's car and closed his eyes, giving a deep sigh of relief. " Gosh it's good to get out of there!"

Ray smiled warmly. " I know. I can't believe they actually managed to keep you in there for this long."

Kai opened his eyes, thoughtful look in them. " The truth is…" The Russian suddenly paused, unsure, still not used to opening up to anyone else but Tala. " I think… I was afraid of being alone… with the twins. I mean, they're so small… What if I… break them?"

Another warm smile came to Ray's lips as he looked at the other. " Kai, that's only normal. I think every parent feels like that. But… I can assure you, everything's gonna work out. I've seen you with them; no one could ask for a better _papa_."

His breath was almost caught into his throat as he saw the way Kai's face lit up, almost like a sudden breeze had pushed dark mental clouds away. The Russian's mouth opened, but words 'thank you' refused to come out of his throat. Instead he gently brushed Ray's hand in a sign of deep gratitude. Signaling that he understood, Ray briefly squeezed Kai's hand before he had to put all his concentration onto driving again.

For a long, long moment they remained in this comfortable silence. Suddenly, a deep, thoughtful frown passed Kai's face. " Ray…" The voice was uncertain, the kind Ray had never expected to hear from the Russian's mouth. " This… this is my first night alone with the twins, so… Would you… stay? Just for one night?"

Ray felt his heart jolt in mild shock and utter joy. Was he hearing things? However, he gave Kai a quick, judging look. He didn't want to hurry Kai ahead faster than the Russian was ready. " Are you really sure?"

When Kai looked at him, the Russian's eyes were filled with such softness and affection that it made Ray feel warm all over. At that moment, he could for a first time be absolutely sure that the Russian was only thinking about him, not Tala. " Yeah. I am."

Warm smile crept up to Ray's features. " Okay then."

Also smiling, Kai looked at the road. This time, the difficult words came easily. " Thank you." And Lord only knows he was thanking for so much more than just a sleepover.

And as sun slowly crept up from horizon, it sent them both the same message.

Hope.

**¨**

_**/ Home, home where I wanted to go**_

_**Home, home where I wanted to go**_

_**Home, home where I wanted to go**_

_**Home, home where I wanted to go /**_

**¨**

**END/TBC.**

A/N: PHEEEEEEEEEEEW! The twins AND Kai are alive and well!

Okay, I mentioned about this preposition… What would you guys say about an epilogue? It would take place… say, ten years or something after this chapter. You would see the twins as teenagers, and find out if all the couples – especially Kai and Ray – stayed together, and how their lives turned out.

Well, depending on what you decide, bye or see you later! And thank you **so much** for actually bothering to read this silly little story of mine! You guys are precious!


	10. Epilogue

A/N: Yes, I'm back once more! 

Wow, it seems you guys really wanted an epilogue, huh? You'll get to read it soon, but first…

Thank you so much for reading this story, and sticking around for all this time! And especially thanks for those breathtaking reviews – I seriously can't believe you like something I've written so much! (hugs you all **tightly**) And what makes me particularly proud is that someone who hasn't liked yaoi before actually enjoys my lil' story!

You have no idea of how precious you guys are. Because of you, having to retire seriously stinks. (sniffs)

Okay, before I'll go seriously mushy, let's get on! Here's the epilogue! Hope you'll enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

**Twelve years later.**

The summery weather was almost painfully hot as amber eyes watched a five-years-old girl playing happily in a sea, her cat-like eyes shining with excitement. Her long hair – that held a strangest shade-mixture of dark blue and black – had gotten unruly as gentle wind caressed them.

Ray felt deeply reluctant to interrupt his daughter's play, but unfortunately there wasn't any more time for playing in a beach. " Jia, honey, we have to go!"

The girl's eyes filled with disappointment, a small pout came to her features. " Oh, dadda, do we really have to?"

Ray had hard time suppressing a laughter. " Yes, sweetie." Seeing the mournful look upon her face, he felt his heart melt. " Alright, alright, just one more minute. But no more, or we'll be late from the battle."

Giving an elated squeal, Jia carried on playing in the water under her father's watchful eyes. Just then someone wrapped a pair of arms around him. He gave a content purr when the arrival gently kissed his neck, then gave it a small bite, knowing full well that it drove him crazy. " You're spoiling her, you know?" a gentle voice murmured to him.

He snickered. " Yeah, I suppose I am. But it's hard to say 'no' to a cutie like her."

There was a small, deep laughter. " Seems like you have a lot in common, then."

He also laughed, a small blush sneaking up to his cheeks. " Kai!"

They both looked on as the girl started rushing towards them. " You know… We gave her a really suitable name", Kai stated softly.

" Yeah", Ray agreed. " 'Jia'. 'Beautiful'" (1)

Just then Jia had walked up to them. Kai gave his daughter's forehead a gentle kiss. " Hi honey. Did you have good day with dad?"

Jia nodded, smiling brightly. " Yeah, _papa_."

Kai also smiled as he gently picked Jia into his strong arms and lifted her to sit on his shoulders, causing her to squeal with delight. " That's good." A wide grin remained on his lips as he gently slipped his one hand into Ray's and felt a small squeeze. " Now… Let's go and see how your sister and brother will do."

**

* * *

**

In a deserted locker-room of local beyblade-stadium, a twelve-years-old girl with long, fire-red hair sat alone in a corner, eyes closed.

This was her own little tradition. Before every single bey-battle, she always sneaked away from her team-mates to have a moment to think alone. And this battle… was the biggest one she'd ever fought in.

" Tara?"

Her rich auburn eyes quickly snapped open to the familiar male-voice. As she turned her gaze, she met a pair of breathtaking, ice-blue eyes. " Hey Kian."

Not saying a word, her twin-brother took a seat beside her. Neither knew for how long they'd been sitting in silence before Kian finally spoke. " You're thinking about dad again, aren't you?"

Feeling a wave of pain flood through her, Tara gave a small nod, not willing to meet her brother's gaze. Her eyes seemed to be on fire. " It isn't fair! We… we never got the chance to meet him, to know him!" Suddenly, tears weren't far and she had to blink. " Why… Why did we have to lose him?" It was the same, formally unvoiced question that burned her mind before every single battle.

Giving a deep sigh, Kian ran a hand through his hair that was midnight-blue from top and silvery from bottom. Deep sadness could be seen in his ice-blue eyes. " I… I don't know", he confessed.

He could've sworn he heard a sniff. When he looked at his sister, her face was shadowed by her red locks. " Do you think he'd be proud of us?"

A small smile came to Kian's lips. " Yeah", he replied in a soft voice. " I'm sure of that."

Even though she would've never admitted it out loud, a huge weight shifted from Tara's chest. That question had been something that'd bothered her for as long as she'd been a blader. In fact, a part of the reason to why she always secluded herself before battles was that she wanted to think about her father. Sometimes, she could actually almost feel his presence, sense his spirit. Perhaps those brief, yet valuable moments were the reason why she always fought with such fire and enthusiasm.

" Tara." Kian's voice ripped her out of her thoughts. " This morning, _papa_ gave me – us both, actually – something as a birthday-present. He would've wanted to give this to you in person, but you'd already headed for stadium." He searched through his pockets for a while, then handed the thing over to her and closed her fingers around it. " Perhaps it'll bring you luck."

Frowning, Tara opened her fist – and gasped. The thing was a breathtakingly beautiful, silvery pendant, a picture of mighty phoenix engraved on it. " Oh my gosh…"

" Open it", Kian told her.

She did as ordered, and tears immediately gathered into her eyes. Inside, there were two pictures. One of their family now; their _papa_, Ray, Jia and they. But the other represented their father, with that same familiar smirk upon his lips they also possessed.

It took for a long moment before she could speak. " I… I've got his hair", she murmured dazedly. Of course she'd seen tons of pictures of him before, but it wasn't until now that fact truly hit her. She looked into her brother's icy orbs. " And… you've got his eyes."

Smiling sadly, he nodded. " Yeah." Kian fished out his own pendant, which was decorated with a picture of a wolf. " I've got those same pictures."

For a longest time they sat in silence, both in their minds grieving the loss of something they'd never even had, something they wished they'd had a chance to know.

They woke up from their thoughts when a monotonous voice came from the speakers, announcing that their battle was about to begin. Smirk upon her face, Tara looked at her brother. " You may be my brother, but don't expect me to go easy on you."

Also smirking, Kian shook his head. " Never." So saying, he slowly got up, deciding to head towards his own locker-room. " Good luck, sis. May the best twin win."

Tara rolled her eyes. " Like there'd be any question of which one the that is."

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, Kai, Ray and Jia were already at the stadium. Both smiled when seeing a punch of familiar people waiting for them. " The battle hasn't started yet, has it?" Kai asked.

Smile upon his face, Max looked at them and shook his head. " You made it just in time."

As the couple looked at the group of friends before them, they could only wonder what all years had pushed them through.

During the process of having their second child, Tyson and Hilary had been forced to do a lot of growing up and make difficult choices. Frustrated when there wasn't a single trace of the desperately wanted child after full year's trying, both of them had faced serious temptations. First, Hilary had grown _close_ with Hiro as the man had came to town, sick with leukemia. With Tyson always away because of work, she'd spent even more time with Hiro, and her affection for him had became even stronger, until they'd shared a small, juicily forbidden kiss that'd almost driven them both crazy with quilt. What she didn't know was that elsewhere, Tyson had met a feisty fan-girl named Charlie, who'd momentarily enchanted him with her amazing… blading-curves. But surprisingly, it'd been Hiro who showed the couple who their hearts really belonged to. Two weeks before he died, he – sick and tired of seeing two people he cared about constantly at each other's throats – with Kai and Ray's aid locked Tyson and Hilary into a small room, announcing that they wouldn't get out before they'd talk things through. Nine months after that day, Joshua Granger saw daylight. The boy was now six.

Kenny and Emily hadn't had it too easy either. Getting annoyed with Emily working around the clock and having to be basically a single-parent, Kenny had befriended with a woman named Jeine he'd met on a playground. As Hannah and Jeine's daughter had also grown fond of each other, they had spent countless of hours talking. Kenny – being a oblivious, naïve scientist – hadn't seen the hungry looks she'd given him until it'd been too late. Emily had, naturally, walked right in at the exact moment Jeine had tried to kiss him. Making her own conclusions, she had packed her bags and headed for America, as Judy had offered her a job – and her ex-fiancé Michael (2) had revealed that he still had feelings for her. It had taken Kenny two weeks, but eventually he had realized that Emily really wasn't coming back, not unless he'd do something. Therefore – despite the huge fear of flying he'd developed due to some unfortunate events during their honeymoon – he'd flown all the way to America to fight over his wife. As a result, he'd gotten punched by Michael, and almost killed by Emily, but in the end she'd returned to Japan. But they'd known that things couldn't go back to what they'd been after all that'd happened: they both had to think about a lot things through before they'd be able to live under the same roof again. Currently, they were back on the 'dating-state' of their relationship, and considered moving together sometime soon. What Kenny didn't know was that Emily had a little secret; she was _late_ – two months late. And two days back, a test of Kai's had confirmed that Hannah was indeed going to have a sibling. At the moment, Hilary had no idea of what to do about the situation.

Max and Oliver had also went through a big spin. As soon as media had gotten a hunch on their relationship, they'd started a merciless hunt. After all, what could've been juicier than an affair between two of the world's toughest businessmen? Therefore – and especially after Max had punched a cameraman who'd insulted Oliver – they'd fled and spent several years traveling around the world. But they hadn't exactly visited the traditional tourist-attractions: they'd gone to pretty much every monastery and temple they could find, trying to find some reason and peace into their lives that'd been turned upside down. In their search for peace and quiet, they'd even went as far as changing their looks to fool the press: Oliver now had slightly unruly, short, black hair (which Max considered extremely hot), and Max had an extremely long, silvery ponytail that fell a long way down his back (which Oliver considered very cute). As soon as the couple had finally been able to stop running and settled to Japan, Max had started to work in the orphanage Bryan, Spencer and Ian still held. And in there, he'd met a beautiful, one-month-old girl who'd completely captured his heart. For three months now, baby-Katja had been their legally adopted daughter.

But in fact, the biggest changes had happened to Kai and Ray themselves. First of all, Kai had eventually, really slowly, learned to return Ray's feelings with all the intensity the neko-jin deserved – although the process of getting to that point had almost driven them both crazy. And the twins hadn't made the rocky start of their relationship any easier; it had been hard for Kian and especially Tara to understand that this person – who wasn't even their father – was a part of their lives, especially when they knew everything about Tala. But gradually, they had finally learned to treat Ray as their 'third dad'. Now six years ago Kai and Ray had finally gotten married, and shortly after they had heard the news they'd thought wouldn't be possible: Kai was pregnant. The pregnancy definitely hadn't gone smoothly – it'd been even more dangerous to Kai than the first pregnancy – and afterwards they'd learned that Kai would never be able to have kids again. But they had Jia – plus the twins – and neither could've dreamed of more.

Unfortunately, it seemed that their kids had inherited their fondness of drama.

Despite the fact that Theo (who'd grown up to look scarily lot like Tyson) and Hannah (who had inherited Emily's orange hair and Kenny's rich mahogany eyes) were most of the time at each others' throats, the duo and the twins formed a tight, close square. And despite the fact that they were still rather young, it didn't take a genius to notice the sparks that flew between both Kian and Hannah, plus Tara and Theo. What made the situation even more explosive was that it also seemed that despite all the venom, insults and declarations of eternal hatred, something deeper was awakening between Theo and Hannah as well – they were almost terrifyingly lot like Tyson and Hilary, who'd also started off as fighting-partners. Their terrified parents could only wonder what would become of the tangle as the kids would inevitably grow up.

It was also easy to see who Joshua had gotten his brown hair and incredible stormy eyes from. For a long time now Kai had seen that the boy was very good friends with Jia, and noticed that they were exactly like he and Ray back in past. As a worried, overprotective _papa_, he was deeply troubled by the thought.

" Sorry, sorry, sorry, I got stuck into a mob!" Tyson's voice ripped Kai and Ray out of their thoughts. Turning their heads, they saw the flushed bluenette rushing towards them, panting heavily. " Am I… late?"

Hilary shook her head with a smile, and kissed Tyson when the man had walked up to them. " Right on time, _aijou_."

" Shouldn't we get going before we'll be really late?" Theo asked, sounding almost reluctant.

Hannah smirked. " It's still killing you that you're not the one fighting there, isn't it?" Her eyes gleamed with mischief. " That you lost against a girl."

Theo's brown eyes flashed. Hannah had definitely hit the nerve. " Well I didn't see you defeat Kian, either."

She gave a small growl. " It was almost a tie, smart-ass!"

Kenny gave a deep sigh, Tyson rolled his eyes. " Here we go again…", the bluenette huffed.

Seeming more than slightly annoyed, Hilary gave her older son – who'd opened his mouth to retort Hannah – a warning glare. " It would be a smart idea not to speak that thought out loud." She sighed, shaking her head. " And to think he's already fifteen…"

Emily's eyes were also as hard as steel when she looked at Hannah. " And you, young lady… Another insult, and you won't see your blade for the rest of the week. Understood?"

A flash could be seen in Hannah's eyes. " Yes, mama."

Kai felt the corners of his lips twitch with a smile. " Perhaps we should go", he stated, wrapping his other arm around Ray who was holding Jia, and took a look at his watch. " The match should start in five minutes." Truth to be told, he had hard time disguising his anxiousness and excitement.

As the others rushed ahead, Kai and Ray purposely lingered behind. Smile on his face, Kai looked at Jia – who'd despite all the noise caused by the crowd fallen asleep – then turned his head and kissed Ray's soft hair, burying his face into them.

A wide, utterly happy smile spread onto Ray's face.

Even though they'd been married for such a long time, Ray still sometimes felt insecure of Kai's feelings – probably because the beginning of their more romantic relationship had been such a long road. But these small, private moments of affection… simply blew away all hesitation.

Purring contently, he snuggled closer to Kai, closing his eyes. His smile widened when Kai's protective arm wrapped even more tightly around him.

At that moment, Ray could be sure that Tala's ghost wasn't there shadowing him – that to Kai, he was all that existed.

**

* * *

**

" This is the moment we've all been waiting for!" DJ Jazzman announced from his platform, eyes shining with almost childlike excitement. " Today, we will finally find out which one of the amazing twins wins World Championships – Tara from Fire Feathers, or Kian from Silver Hounds!"

" Oh my gosh, this is almost as exciting as the match of Theo's!" Hilary gasped, slightly widened brown eyes filled with enthusiasm.

" When am I going to get to blade?" Joshua whined, crossing his arms over his chest.

Tyson smiled. " When you're a little bit older, kiddo", he promised.

Hilary's eyes flashed. " _A lot_ older", she clarified in a stiff voice. " Thirty, for example."

Smirking teasingly, Theo patted his brother's hair. " You'll have to do some growing up, squirt. Blading is big boys' game."

Joshua's eyes flashed with fury. " I'm already six, poop-head!"

Kai paid no attention to the conversation. All he could see were the two bladers – his children – approaching the bey-dish, with such looks of determination that it made his heart jolt.

He could recognize those looks. He'd had the same back when he'd been blading. He'd felt that same, searing passion.

From opposite sides of the dish, the two twins looked at each other with stern eyes. " I won't show any mercy", Tara announced, preparing her blue blade.

Preparing his own blade, Kian gave his sister a resolute look, eyes flashing unwavering determination. " Neither will I."

" Bladers ready? Three… Two… One… LET IT RIIIIIP!"

With that the blades were on their way, causing breathtaking showers of sparks as they immediately hunted contact. Audience gasped as the blades crushed together time after time, each more than once almost pushed off the dish by the brutal contact.

No one knew for how long the battle had continued when the bladers decided to summon their beasts. " Dranzer!" Tara screamed, auburn eyes burning furiously.

" Wolborg!" Kian called out, the look of his blue eyes stern and unwavering.

In the audience, Kai looked at his children and gave a small gasp, tears almost spilling as he was struck by memories he'd thought were far away in past.

The icy burning in Kian's eyes…

The way Tara's red hair moved in the wind the battle caused…

The all too familiar bit-beast of Kian's…

_Tala…_

" Kai?" Ray's eyes were filled with worry. " You okay?"

At first, Kai thought about shaking his head, but then realized that it would've been a lie. Because first time since Tala's death… his soul wasn't filled with unbearable pain as he remembered his first love. Of course it still hurt – a part of him would always ache by the very thought of Tala's name – but … He didn't feel overpowering sorrow, rage, not even guilt anymore. Instead he felt this bittersweet happiness, almost gratitude.

A small, barely noticeable smile was on his lips as he looked at Ray and nodded. He squeezed the neko-jin's hand gently. " Yeah, I am." And finally, he meant it.

Below them, the battle raged on.

" Dranzer, fry him!" Tara hollered, eyes burning just like Kai's. " Let's get this match over with!"

Kian's eyes flashed as he looked at his sister. " Oh, not so fast, sis. This isn't over yet." He then looked at his bit-beast, entire essence radiating searing ice. " Wolborg, show her how a battle is finished! Put her into ice!"

The encounter that followed made the entire stadium shutter, and the audience screamed in horror, fearing that the whole place might go down. Fire and ice gave deafening, outraged screams of protests as they tangled together, forming a blinding light that filled the entire stadium.

At that moment, watching the twins, all Kai could do was smile. Even though he'd won many, many battles, gained more trophies than he could count, none of them had felt better than this.

No matter which one of the teenagers – his children – would win, a new chapter of beyblading-history would be written that day. And no other thought could've made him more proud.

It seemed to take for ages before the bladers could actually see again. What they found made them – along with the whole stadium – gasp. Both blades were still spinning, right on the opposite etches of the bey-dish, wobbling dangerously.

Soon, another one of them would fall.

As the twins looked at each other, both had grins upon their faces. " Kian… Thanks for a great match", Tara half-whispered. " It would seem you were a worthy opponent after all."

Kian's grin widened. " So were you, Tara. Thanks."

With those words voiced, another one of the blades stopped spinning and fell, making a clinking sound as it hit the floor.

For a long moment, heavy silence filled the stadium, as no one believed that such a match could actually have an ending. " We have a winner!" DJ Jazzman finally announced, sounding out of breath due to the intense battle.

**

* * *

**

Much, much later that day, after the celebration-part was over, Kai followed a willowy, curvy path, holding a single, fire-red rose in his slightly trembling hand.

He didn't know for how long his legs had been carrying him down the road he knew all too well, when he suddenly instinctively stopped, stood in front of a far too familiar tombstone. Shivers of grief ran down his spine.

_Tala Anton Ivanov_

" I hope you saw our twins today, love", he whispered, a couple of tears escaping as old, painful scars were torn open. " They were amazing. I… I wish you could be here as well to tell them how proud you are, but…" He trailed off for a while. More tears were about to escape, but remained locked behind his eyelids. " Tala… I… I came to say thank you." A small, sad smile came to his lips. " You gave me the most precious things in the world, _milyj_. Even though you're gone, a part of you will always live on in Kian and Tara. When looking at them, I will always remember the one who taught me that there are feelings I don't have to fight against." Even though the smile remained, a single tear strayed to Kai's pale cheek. He didn't wipe it away; Tala deserved it, and a lot more. " Back when you… left… I… I was so lost. But… You were strong enough to guide me, to let me go, all those years ago, and now… I have to do the same thing. I… I can't hold you back any longer, it's not fair – for neither you or Ray. It doesn't mean that I would forget you, though – how could I ever? I will never stop missing you." He sighed. " But you should know… I really do love Ray as well, with all my heart, even though he could never replace you. So… I have to do this for you both." The smile on his lips quivered as the rose escaped from his grasp, gently floating to the dirt before the stone. " Goodbye, sweetheart. And thank you for showing me the way."

For a small while Kai stood there, almost like frozen, until he felt a hand land onto his shoulder. Turning his head, he smiled again when meeting Ray's gentle eyes. " Ready to go?"

He nodded and wrapped his other arm around Ray, pulling the neko-jin close. " Yeah. Let's go home."

And as they walked up to their car without saying a word, he didn't even once turn his head to look back on past.

From high up above, someone watched them with a smile upon his face.

**

* * *

**

**Owari.**

**

* * *

**

A/N: (Sits down, struck stunned.) I… I just can't believe this is really over… Wow…

Once again, thank you from the deepest bottom of my heart for reading this silly little story and all those amazing reviews! (HUGE hugs again) You should know, this story was only finished because of you guys.

(sigh) I'm terrible with saying byes, so without anything further… _Adios_, guys, and be nice! I may not be an author anymore, but I'll still be watching over you! (And please do keep reviewing!)

_Sayonara_! _Arigatou_! 

(Btw, sorry I didn't write in which twin won. I just thought you could imagine that it was your favorite who claimed the title.) (grins)

(Btw 2… Real Garland-look-alike I made of Max, heh.)

(1) Jia actually does mean 'beautiful' in Chinese.

(2) In case you're wondering… Yes, _the_ Michael.


End file.
